Angustia
by dani456
Summary: Se puede llegar a sufrir mucho por amor... a veces hay que sacrificarse para salvar a las personas que amas... aunque luego seas tu el que sufra... DracoHermione
1. Hermione

**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto no lo escribí yo… yo solo lo publicó, la persona que escribió este maravilloso fic tenía de nick Harydrac, si alguien la conoce que por favor me diga porque yo ya perdí el contacto con ella.**

**Igual pueden dejar reviews porque si la encuentro los va a recibir, gracias!**

**Los diálogos están en cursiva**

**Los dejo con la historia: **

**Angustia**

**Primera parte:**

**Capitulo 1. Hermione**

Era la hora del almuerzo, pero no podía tragar bocado. Sabía que todos notarían lo ausente que se sentía, y no tenía ganas de ser la comidilla de todo el mundo. Bueno, al menos no se sentía con ganas de fingir que no había pasado nada, y de actuar como si su vida no se hubiese vuelto del revés en un solo instante.

¿Qué había hecho ella para que de repente su mundo se trastornara de esa manera? Si apenas la tarde anterior le hubieran dicho de lo que se avecinaba, probablemente hubiera estallado en carcajadas. ¿Draco Malfoy interesado en ella? Sí, claro, y ella misma era una estrella jugando al quidditch. Aquello era demencial. Y debía estar en una dimensión paralela, porque no había otra explicación.

Recordó el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor tras los revoltosos estudiantes de primer año. Era su deber como prefecta, y ya que esa noche Ron no parecía querer moverse de su sillón y dejar de jugar al ajedrez con Harry, supuso que era su responsabilidad evitar que los novatos cometiesen alguna infracción que restase puntos a su casa. Suspiró. Ser la prefecta con Ron era una labor que últimamente se le hacía mas pesada que nunca.

Caminó por los largos pasillos a oscuras siguiendo a buen paso el ruido de los niños al caminar. Los descubrió junto a la entrada del aula de Snape llenando el suelo con bombas de gas, y consiguió amedrentarlos lo suficiente como para que volvieran sin ser descubiertos. Se dedicó a dejarlo todo tal y como estaba, amontonando las bombas de gas malolientes, y salió de nuevo al pasillo con la manos llenas de repugnantes dispositivos.

Casi los dejo caer al sentir una voz a sus espaldas.

_Vaya, vaya, pero si es Granger. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

De entre todos los prefectos de las diferentes casas tendría que haberle tocado precisamente Draco Malfoy. El que más odiaba, el que mas la odiaba. El perfecto prefecto para la casa Slytherin.

_Nada que te interese, Malfoy. ¿Me dejas pasar?_

_No creo que deba¿sabes? Veo perfectamente que tienes bombas ahí, y tan cerca de los calabozos de mi casa puedo suponer que tratabas de cometer… ¿cómo diría?... alguna travesura._

_Deliras, Malfoy. Déjame pasar, te repito_- A pesar de e4star casi a oscuras, no sintió mucho miedo. En otras ocasiones tal vez se hubiera aterrorizado, pero… esta vez sabía que si él empezaba a insultarla solo tendría que lanzarle las bombas y olería espantosamente mal durante varios meses.

_¿No crees que debería informar a…-_ pero en ese momento oyeron los pasos del conserje y su voz gruñona refunfuñando, y Draco hizo algo que la llenó de sorpresa- _¡No! Ven aquí._

Y la empujó contra un reborde de la pared, oculto a la vista por un viejo tapiz verde y plata. La apretó en el estrecho nicho, y al cubrió con su cuerpo tapándola completamente. El ruido de los pasos del señor Filch se acercó, y ellos contuvieron la respiración. Si Draco la había amenazado con denunciarla al conserje… ¿Por que no la había entregado? Aún estaba a tiempo. Se decidió a mirarle.

Desde que se había unido al equipo de su casa como buscador, había crecido mucho. Era bastante alto, no tanto como Ron, pero si tan alto como Harry. Así que ahora, con 17 años, la había dejado bastante atrás, por lo que para mirarle a los ojos ella tenía que alejar la cabeza. El notó su movimiento, y en cuento sus ojos la miraron, uno de sus dedos se posó sobre sus labios, indicándole silencio.

Él volvió a girar el cabeza, atento a los pasos del conserje que ahora se alejaba. Estaban muy juntos, podían sentir sus propias respiraciones, y el temor a ser descubiertos les hacía latir el corazón con gran rapidez.

Cuando apenas oían ya la vieja voz gruñona, ella pensó que era el momento de volver al pasillo, pero Draco tenía otros planes. Cuando ella se movió, él la miro con aquellos ojos plateados.

_¿Ya te quieres marchar?_

_Es bastante seguro salir de aquí. Tengo que irme._

_Tienes tanta prisa que empiezo a preguntarme si es que no te gusta la compañía.-_ Murmuro el con voz grave.

_Siempre he pensado que es mejor pasar el rato con cualquier criatura de las de Hagrid que estar contigo_.- Ella pretendía enfadarlo, pero él rió suavemente.

_Siempre la misma, Granger. Hay cosas que no cambian_.- Se mantuvieron quietos ahí, mirándose, y a pesar de que él les había ayudado en su pasada batalla contra Voldemort, ella recordó que nunca había conocido sus verdaderas motivaciones. Nunca llegó a fiarse completamente de Draco, y le constaba que tampoco Ron o Harry lo habían hecho. Aquello era una perdida de tiempo. Y ella siempre tenía cosas que hacer.

_Estoy ocupada, Malfoy. Hay personas que se deben a sus responsabilidades._

_Estas desesperada por salir de aquí ¿eh? Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo._

_¿De ti? Fíjate bien en el cargamento de bombas pestilentes que llevo. Si te atreves a hacerme algo olerás peor que cualquiera de las criaturas del inframundo._

_Bueno… si las sueltas también te mancharas tu. Así que no creo que puedas hacerlo sin arriesgarte. Así que voy aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer algo que me viene rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. No creo que esta situación se repita._- Y ante el asombro de esta, Draco se inclinó y la besó.

Durante unos instantes quedó tan conmocionada que apenas pudo reaccionar. Los labios de Draco sobre los suyos empezaron una danza que no sabía como parar. Él había extendido sus brazos para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, y ella no podía oponerse, no podía abofetearle, no podía moverse por el miedo a dejar caer algunas bombas. Y de pronto, sin saber muy bien como, ya no deseó resistirse más. Se rindió a lo que estaba sintiendo, le gustaba lo que experimentaba, y el pareció notar el justo momento de su capitulación, porque la estrecho mas aún y su lengua invadió su boca. Ella sintió la sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas, en un camino de fuego que dejaba débiles las piernas. Si saber porque emitió un suave quejido, y eso les devolvió a la realidad. Se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Luego, sin despedirse, Draco se giró y se marchó, dejándola en aquel estrecho hueco, aturdida y ligeramente disgustada. Y ahora ella estaba perpleja en su propia sala común, sin saber o no si debía bajar al comedor.


	2. Draco

**Hola, bueno, la persona que escribió este fic tuvo de nick alguna vez Harydrac. Si alguien sabe como puedo encontrarla que me avise, por favor.**

**Los primeros capítulos no son los mejores, pero sigan leyendo porque después se ponen buenísimos!**

**Los dejo con la historia:**

**Capitulo 2. Draco**

Aún no sabía como se había atrevido. Tantas noches soñando con ella, con la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos y por fin lo había conseguido. Cuando la sintió junto a él no pudo pensar, se limitó a sentir; y l que necesitaba hacer era acercarla mas aún y besarla. Y ella no solo no se había resistido, le había correspondido, y durante unos momentos, creyó que su sueño se había realizado, y que lo peor ya había pasado.

Draco caminó tras los alumnos de primer curso vigilando que no se perdieran en los grandes pasillos de la escuela. Pero no estaba realmente atento. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a lo sucedido aquel mismo anochecer. Tanto tiempo imaginando en soledad como sería recorrer sus labios… y solo había descubierto que tenía mas hambre de su presencia aún que antes. Tenerla junto a él era adictivo, lo había descubierto al obligarles Dumbledore a trabajar unidos el curso anterior.

La secreta pasión de Draco nacida a los 14 años había crecido entonces hasta convertirse en una verdadera obsesión soñaba con ella, la veía en todas partes, y las clases que pasaban juntos los de Slytherin con los Gryffindors eran una completa tortura. Sabía que era imposible, que él era hijo de uno de los más importantes mortifagos, que su padre jamás permitiría su relación con una hija de muggles… que ella le despreciaba, que sus mejores amigos lo odiaban… pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Y lo había intentado todo.

Al entrar en la gran sala la buscó de forma inmediata, inconsciente. Le bastaba una ojeada para saber si ella estaba allí. No tenía que buscar demasiado, la roja cabeza del Weasley indicaba como un faro su presencia, pues ese estúpido gigantón nunca estaba muy lejos de ella.

Draco envidiaba cada segundo que Ron y Harry pasaban con Hermione, ignorantes de la suerte que tenían. Y ahora pudo notar que ella aún no estaba en el salón. Respiro tranquilo y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Casi enseguida, las chicas de siempre se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Le sorprendió bastante al llegar a la adolescencia tener tanto éxito con las chicas. Al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de ser un Malfoy, y a que su padre tuviese más dinero que nadie en la escuela. Y claro, era el buscador de Slytherin, y eso gustaba. Pero la cuestión es que parecía que se le daban bien las mujeres.

Durante un tiempo, no tuvo escrúpulos en tontear con cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino… pero desde que se obsesiono con Hermione, no podía pensar en nade mas. Llevaba un años sin salir con nadie, y eso tenía intrigados a sus amigos.

_- ¡Salid de aquí!-_ dijo Goyle apartando algunas muchachas de su lugar en la mesa.

- _Están en todas partes-_ se quejó Crabbe.

_- ¿Cómo es que no aprovechas y sales con alguna de ellas para que nos dejen cenar en paz?_

_- No me apetece. No tienen nada en su cerebro. Os las dejo a vosotros, que seguro que os encanta no hablar durante horas._

_- La mayoría de ellas no sirven para hablar._

A veces Draco no soportaba a sus amigos. Se preguntaba que había visto en ellos. Se comportaban mas como esbirros que como amigos, y no tenía en ellos demasiada confianza.

Tuvo que ocultar a todos que ayudó a Dumbledore el curso anterior, porque si ellos lo hubieran sabido, su padre no habría tardado en enterarse. Y eso hubiese sido fatal.

A pesar de no estar mirando, supo el momento justo en que ella entró al gran comedor. Levanto la vista para verla pasar flanqueada por Ron y Harry. Siempre juntos, el trío inseparable. Le provocaban tanta envidia… siguió con la mirada el paso grácil y elegante de ella. Conocía su forma de moverse, la forma en la que se apartaba el pelo del rostro. La había observado a hurtadillas durante horas. Y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Al menos eso creía.

Cuando se sentaron, juntos como siempre no dejo de mirarlos. Y ella levantó la vista, y sus ojos quedaron prendidos a través del aire cargado de conversaciones a su alrededor. Durante unos momentos eternos, ella mantuvo la vista, pero demasiado pronto para su gusto, ella se giró hacia Potter y lo ignoró.

No pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado, y el gesto fue captado por Goyle.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada. Solo miraba.-_ Dijo mientras dedicaba su atención a la cena.

_- Esos estúpidos… tendremos que darles una lección. No podemos permitir que sigan contoneándose por ahí con aire de ganadores._

_- Cara cortada Potter y sus amigos ¿no?-_ Dijo Crabbe con la boca llena.

_- No haréis nada ¿entendido?-_ Draco no quería problemas.

_- Pero…_- intentaron protestar.

_- He dicho que nada_

Ellos se callaron y siguieron comiendo. Y sin preocuparse de que fueran a desobedecer sus órdenes, se dispuso a seguir comiendo. Durante el resto de la comida intentó no hacer demasiado evidente su atracción por ella, pero pudo notar que aunque fingía no darse cuenta, sus mejillas se arrebolaban y no miraba nunca en su dirección. Al final no había tenido claro si haber cedido al impulso de besarla había sido buena idea o no. Pero desde luego, no se arrepentía.

Cuando tuvo que aceptar que estaba enamorado de Hermione, tras una larga época de negación, nunca pensó que tuviese esperanzas con ella. Incluso si podían llegar a olvidar que habían sido enemigos naturales durante años, que él se había dedicado sistemáticamente a humillarla y burlarse de ella, su familia jamás podría aceptarlo. La íntima vinculación de los Malfoy con el Señor Oscuro y el odio que este sentía por los muggles impedían cualquier acercamiento. Y Draco se había resignado a saber que no podría atraer a ese ser de luz a la oscuridad de su propia vida, condenarla a una existencia tan triste y vacía como la que había llevado él.

Siempre envidió el amor que Hermione sentía por sus padres, el evidente cariño que se profesaban. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su padre lo quisiera a él.


	3. Hermione

**Este capítulo me encanta! Igual los próximos son mejores :D**

**Capitulo 3. Hermione **

Durante mucho tiempo se había sentido atraída por Ron. Todos pensaban en la escuela que entre Harry y ella había algún tipo de relación, pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo le había llenado al corazón de una forma especial. Ciertamente Harry era mucho mas interesante, con sus pensativos ojos verdes y por ser quien era, pero ella siempre le vio como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

En cambio… a veces, cuando Ron la miraba fijamente, ella sentía que le faltaba la respiración, y tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago… eso solo le había pasado con él, ni siquiera con Víctor Krum. Aquel amago de relación que tenían entre ellos nunca fue a más dado que ella nunca sintió por él las cosas que sentían por Ron.

Había acabado por hacerse la idea de que nunca estarían juntos, ya que el tipo de muchachas que atraían a Ron no se parecían en absoluto a ella. Eran de portada de revista, con cuerpos esculturales o preciosas melenas de Veelas. Ella en cambio no era más que un ratón de biblioteca. Tan invisible a sus ojos como las viejas zapatillas de estar por casa. Útiles, pero desechables.

El ser conciente de no pertenecer al tipo de chicas que hace que los chicos se den vuelta por los pasillos para verlas era una de las razonas por las que se resistía a creer que Draco se hubiera fijado en ella. Ella no se había convertido en un bellezón, como hizo Ginny al mucho tiempo. ¿Sería verdad? A Draco lo perseguían la mayoría de chicas de la escuela. Aunque era sarcástico, enojoso, andaba siempre molestando a la gente, las chicas parecían no tenerlo en cuenta. Era infinitamente rico, y se había puesto muy guapo. Había crecido mucho, al igual que Harry, el puesto de buscador les había hecho desarrollar bastante musculatura, y ahora ya no llevaba el pelo con tanto fijador. De hecho, desde que lo llevaba suelto y largo, se destacaba el precioso color de sus ojos y.. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Tenía que concentrarse de nuevo o los muchachos iban a nota que le sucedía algo. Ya le había interrogado antes. Bueno, lo había hecho Harry, que era bastante mas detallista que Ron. Cuando enrojeció bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, creyendo de pronto que todos se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba, Harry le había preguntado:

_- ¿Te sucede algo?_

_- No, no. ¿Por qué los dices?_

_- Pareces acalorada, nerviosa._

_- Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no me gusta reprender a los de primero por sus travesuras. Me dejo mal cuerpo el tener que castigarlos._

_- Nosotros no éramos tan traviesos_- Sentenció con la boca llena de comida.

_- Vamos, calla. Éramos mucho peores_.- Se rió Harry. Y se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione.- _Si te encuentras mal, lo mejor es que te retires. Ron y yo llevaremos a los pequeños vigilando que no haya más incidentes._

Durante un momento considero la idea de retirarse, e ir a darse un largo baño a los aseos de los prefectos… pero Draco también era prefecto, y lo menos que le apetecía era tener otro encuentro con él esa misma noche.

_- No hace falta_- ya no queda demasiado para ir a dormir. Me quedaré.

La verdad es que sentía un poco de miedo a volver a encontrarse con Draco en los pasillos. Le asustaba, pero también le atraía un poco. ¡Aquello era demencial! Si se lo hubieran dicho, no se lo habría creído.

Mientras Harry y Ron se dedicaban con ansía a devorar su postre, ella se dedicó a espiar a hurtadillas a Draco. Nunca se había fijado en que desde el lugar donde se sentaba normalmente tenía una visión perfecta de la cabecera de la mesa Slytherin. Draco no miraba hacia ella. Estaba muy ocupada hablando con Marta O'hara, una chica de cuarto curso de su propia casa. Era muy guapa, de laga melena negra, hasta la cintura y ojazos verdes. También Ron había estado tonteando con ella. Hermione sintió una punzada de irritación, que se negó a reconocer. "No se que te molesta" pensó. "Esta claro que se estaba burlando de ti. No debiste pensar ni por un momento que Draco estaba interesando en ti. No teniendo a las muchachas mas lindas de la escuela detrás. Eres una boba, Hermione. Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a estas cosas".

Algo de su irritación se debía notar en su cara, porque de pronto, Draco la miró fijamente e inclino la cabeza en una muda pregunta. Ella no quería darle la satisfacción de que pensara que le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo, así que siguió mirándolo tranquilamente, y luego se recostó contra el cuerpo de Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Él era muy cariñoso, y ellos se trataban como hermanos entre sí, así que sin dejar la conversación que tenía con Seamus, Harry le paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros y la apretó contra él.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?-_ Preguntó Seamus, atentamente.

_- Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada mas. Estoy cansada._

_- Es que agota bastante ser prefecta sin que te eche Ron una mano_- Bromeó Neville, y Ron rugió en respuesta y comenzaron a pelear en broma. En medio del alboroto, Harry aprovecho para tocarle la frente a Hermione.

_- No tienes fiebre, pero creo que tendrías que ir a la enfermería, ¿eh?_

_- No te preocupes, Harry. Estoy bien._

Ron y Neville seguían insultándose entre risas, y todos en la mesa apoyaban a un bando u otro.

Ella no pudo evitar volver su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y sintió cierta alegría al notar la mirada gris de Draco. Estaba enfadado, podía notarlo por la manera en que apretaba sus labios y la forma en que su mirada metálica se estaba clavando en ella. Le gustó la sensación que eso le provocaba. "toma de tu propia medicina" pensó. Y enseguida se preocupó. ¿A que estaba jugando? Ella no era buena en eso. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Draco. No podía perder el tiempo en jueguecitos de adolescentes. Era su último año y debía sacar las máximas calificaciones para poder asegurarse su futuro. No tenía tiempo para tonterías. Y menos con un Mafoy.


	4. Ron

**Bueno, la verdad no se que pasa… la historia es buenísima, y solo recibió un review…( por cierto, gracias )yo la voy a seguir publicando porque estoy segura de que va a empezar a tener éxito, porque, en serio, es excelente!**

**Capitulo 4. Ron**

_Hermione lleva dos días muy rara_- Dijo Ron mirando a su amiga escribir sobre la gran mesa de la sala común. Harry y él estaban jugando ajedrez, como siempre.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – Dijo Harry, no muy atento a la conversación.

_No se. Esta enfadada, como de mal humor. Y a veces se queda con la vista perdida, ausente, y cuando vuelve en sí parece más enfadada que antes._

_Tal vez este preocupada por los exámenes_- No sabía que si moviendo el alfil Ron notaría que en dos jugadas mas daría el jaque.

_Ella siempre esta preocupada por los estudios. No creo que sea eso_.

Al ver que Ron definitivamente no estaba concentrado en el juego, Harry se decidió a mover su alfil. Quizás esa fuera la oportunidad de ganar por fin a Ron en ajedrez.

_¿Crees que tendríamos que hablar con ella?-_ movió descuidadamente la torre. Era lo que Harry esperaba, y casi con miedo deslizo su dama dos casillas hacia Ron, mientras contestaba.

_Somos sus amigos, Ron. Si tuviese algún problema ella misma nos lo contaría_.

_No lo creo. Las chicas son muy raras, Harry. Mira a Ginny. A veces en casa se rompe a llorar sin ton ni son y si le preguntas se enfada-_ Ron movió su caballo y declaró- _Yo voy a hablar con ella. Jaque mate_.

Y se levantó del sillín dejando a un Harry sorprendido inclinado sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Según se acercaba al rincón, pudo ver que Hermione estaba de nuevo en sus momentos de distracción, pues miraba al fuego con ojos vidriosos, y la tinta de la pluma goteaba sobre el pergamino de sus deberes de… ¿Aritmancia?

_Herm¿estás bien_?- ella se sobresaltó.

_Si, claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Has arruinado tu tarea_- se limitó a decir.

_¡Oh no! Otra vez, no_- se lamentó ella, y dedicó su atención al pergamino.

_Estas muy rara últimamente._

_No te preocupaes, Ron. Estoy bien_.

_Sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, Harry y yo te ayudaremos enseguida. Siempre que no sea de estudios, que ahí nos ganas tu._

Ella sonrió y por un momento todo fue como antes. La antigua Hermione estaba de vuelta.

_Tendrían que dedicar mas tiempo a sus estudios. Este año son los exámenes y saben que…_

_Vale, vale… ya he captado la idea._

Se miraron sonriendo a través de la mes, y Ron sintió un momento de gran ternura. No supo de donde brotaron las palabras que brotaron a continuación.

_Se que yo no soy tan buen amigo tuyo como Harry, Hermione, pero también te… te estimo mucho, y si necesitas cualquier cosa de mi puede hablar conmigo siempre que quieras. Yo haría cualquier cosa que tu me pidieras._

Ella lo miró muy raro y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Gracias, Ron. Eso es muy bonito, pero_…- Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero de golpe se levantó y tomó las cosas de la mesa sin ordenarla siquiera.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Subo a mi dormitorio_- él alargó la mano y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

_¡Espera¿He dicho algo que te molestara?_

_No, no, de verdad que no._

_Entonces¿Por qué lloras?_

_No estoy llorando, Ron, estoy emocionada, simplemente déjame ir._

El la soltó y ella subió corriendo las escaleras del ala de las chicas. Algo había salido mal. Él solo había querido ayudarla, y lo que había conseguido era hacerla llorar. No entendía nada.

Volvió a su sillón, y se sentó sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido. Que cosa tan rara. No había visto llorar a Hermione casi nunca. No era como Ginny o las demás chicas Gryffindor. Ella nunca lloraba. Incluso cuando eran mas pequeños y esa maldita serpiente de Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia ella aguantaba y le ignoraba. Hermione era fuerte, era casi como un muchacho más. Él la trataba igual que a Harry y quizás eso era el problema. A lo mejor tenía que tratarla con más delicadeza, mas como a una hermana que como a un colega. Si, eso sería lo que haría.

Harry aún estaba estupefacto, mirando el tablero. No creía que se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

_He hablado con Herm._

_¿Sí?_

_Creo que se lo que le pasa._

_¿De veras?-_ murmuró Harry, poco interesado.

_Tenemos que tratarla con mucho cuidado, Harry_- Ron habló con gran seguridad, y Harry no tuvo corazón para reírse.

_Pues entonces así lo haremos, Ron._

_Es por la cosa de la sensibilidad femenina, creo. Bueno¿jugamos otra partida?_

Mientras colocaban las piezas sobre el tablero, Ginny miró al cielo con exasperación "Que idiota eres, hermanito. No te enteras de nada". Tomó su libro y subió a las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Hermione. Menudo experto en psicología femenina.


	5. Draco

**Hola, hola! Ya saqué la prohibición de recibir reviews anónimos.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 5. Draco**

Llevaba tres días de un humor de perros. Lo único que deseaba era machacar a Potter, y no podía esperar dos meses hasta el partido de Quidditch que enfrentaría a las dos casas. Desde el momento en que vio su brazo rodeando los hombros de Hermione sentía una rabia sorda crecer en su interior. Le odiaba mas que cuando eran pequeños, sentía un enfado tan tremendo que si lo encontrase en los pasillos no dudaría en jugarse una expulsión con tal de borrarle de la cara esa estupida sonrisa. ¿Cómo se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarla? Solo habían pasado 20 minutos de la clase de pociones y ya estaba deseando matar a Weasley también. Siempre había envidiado la familia tan unida que eran, lo felices que parecían a pesar de no tener dinero, el amor tan grande de ese hombre por sus hijos. Envidiaba tan profundamente esa relación de amor entre padre e hijos que le hacía daño verles juntos. Los odiaba, porque por comparación, la tragedia de tener un padre como el suyo solía hacerse insoportable.

Ahora era mayor, ya no lloraba de noche con la cara enterrada en la almohada deseando no tener un hombre como el suyo. Se hubiera conformado con uno que simplemente no los maltratara a su madre y a él. Ron tenía una suerte que no merecía. No podía quitarle a su familia. Pero no se dejaría quitar también a Hermione.

Desde que había entrado en el aula de Snape, se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ron siempre había estado alrededor de Hermione, él lo sabía bien, pero nunca había estado tan pendiente de ella. Le alcanzaba los ingredientes de las pociones, apuntaba lo que ella decía, le rodaba la silla cuando ella se sentaba o se paraba… la seguía a todas partes con una mirada de perro degollado que le estaba poniendo enfermo. Estaba tan distraído que mezcló mal los ingredientes, y su poción para los sueños olía aún peor que la de Neville. Menos mal que Snape no se lo tendría en cuenta.

Sentado en el último banco de clase, con la atolondrada charla de Pansy como música de fondo, sentía que si la clase duraba mas, acabaría lanzándose sobre Potter y Weasley para desgarrarles el cuello con sus propias manos. Lo único que se lo impedía era que sabía que Hermione nunca le perdonaría que tocase un solo pelo de sus amigos. Y el no haría nada que pudieses herir a Hermione.

Ella se negaba a mirarlo. Andaba por los pasillos con la vista baja para no verle, y nunca iba sola ninguna parte. Había cambiado de sitio con Ginny Weasley, y ahora Draco solo podía ver su espalda durante las comidas. Ni siquiera en las reuniones de prefectos estaba sola. Otros prefectos de Gryffindor eran Ron y Ginny, y con ellos llegaba y se iba.

En las clases comunes, Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ella estaba rodeada de los estudiantes de su casa. Así que su única esperanza era el baño de prefectos o su entrada y salida de la biblioteca. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza. Necesitaba verla a solas en algún momento. Tenía que hablar con ella. Pero no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba un milagro. Y se lo concedieron.

La clase estaba resultando un desastre, y Snape estaba furioso.

Se acercan los exámenes, y Pociones es básica para pasarlos. Se bien que alguno de ustedes sueña con ser auror, y nunca lo conseguirán si no se esfuerzan. Estoy cansado de perder el tiempo con alumnos tan incompetentes. De esta clases no se salvan más que dos personas. Y a ellos les dispensaré el resto de la clase. La próxima hora y media será una clase especial. Pueden irse, señorita Granger y señor Malfoy, aunque su poción de hoy no esta demasiado bien. – Draco se levantó de inmediato.

_¿Qué?-_ ella de repente pareció asustada.- _¿Que salga?_

_Ya me ha oído. Solo ustedes dos alcanzan el nivel básico, y estan dispensados de asistir a esta clase de repaso._

_Yo preferiría quedarme, profesor._

_¡Y YO PREFERIRÍA QUE DEJARA DE MOLESTARME!_

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron al pasillo. Draco no podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Hermione estaba asustada y trató de salir corriendo, pero el la sujetó.

_No te vas a ir, Granger._

_No puedes detenerme.-_ Apenas se habían movido de la puerta cerrada de la clase, y Draco se alejó. No le apetecía que se colaran sus voces al interior. Ella parecía un poco nerviosa- _Déjame en paz._

_Pareces asustada, pero no voy a hacerte daño._

_No te creo. Has pasado todos estos años en la escuela tratando de hacerme la vida imposible, y ahora, de repente, pareces lleno de buenos deseos._

_Se que te puede parecer extraño, pero necesito hablar contigo tranquilamente. Te lo explicaré todo._

_¿Qué parte de "NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO" no entiendes, Malfoy?-_ ella había dejado de estar asustada y había empezado a enfadarse.

_No le parecía mal. También él se manejaba mejor con el enfado que con el miedo_.

_Puede ser a las buenas o a las malas, tu decides, Granger._

_¿Me estas amenazando?-_ se miraron por unos segundos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Finalmente Draco rompió el silencio.

_Puedes tomarlo como quieras. Tengo que hablarte, y tu decides si quieres hacerlo libremente o por la fuerza._

_¿Y como se supone que me vas a obligar?-_ Ella estaba ahí, parada, mirándolo con aquellos ojos oscuros que lo volvían loco. Lo estaba retando, y a él le gustaba verla tan desafiante, con el pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Aún la tenía sujeta por el brazo, y la acercó a la pared.

_No me gusta obligar a nadie, pero esta visto que no entiendes nada_.

A_ mi me parece que el que no entiende eres tu. Si te_…- Pero él la interrumpió.

_¡Calla! Llevas varios días evitándome y eso no me gusta. Sabes que tenemos que hablar._

_Ni en sueños, Malfoy. No tengo nada que decirte._

_¿Segura?-_ ella le sostuvo la mirada con cara de obstinación.- _¡Será a las malas, entonces?_

_Si._

_Tu lo has querido…-_ Y agachó la cabeza para besarla.


	6. Hermione

**Gracias por los reviews **

**Me encanta el este capítulo, y también me encanta el final…**

**Los dejo con él:**

**Cáp. 6. Hermione**

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando otra vez, y ella volvía a quedarse sin fuerzas para resistirse. No lo esperaba… bueno, una parte loca de su cabecita si lo esperaba, pero seguía sin creer que le estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Uno de los mejores partido de Hogwarts, uno de los chicos mas guapos y perseguidos de la escuela la estaba besando a ella, y… ¡por segunda vez la había buscado!

No quería seguir preguntándose que era lo que estaba mal en aquella situación. Era perfectamente consciente de que lo que estaba sucediendo allí estaba mal, pero le estaba gustando, y no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de retirarse. Le gustaba como al besaba, la manera tan tierna de sujetarle la cara con las dos manos, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente… ella aún mantenía sus libros entre los cuerpos de los dos, y no podía alzar los brazos para atraerlo aún mas.

Presa entre la pared de piedra y el cuerpo fuerte de Draco no era consciente mas que de los latidos de su corazón y al respiración agitada de ambos.

El beso terminó demasiado pronto. Pero a diferencia de la noche pasada, esta vez Draco no se separó de ella, y ni la dejó sola. Hermione sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía que. Así que simplemente decidió esperar a ver que hacía él. Draco la miraba a los ojos, y retiró una de sus manos de su rostro para retirar un mechón rebelde del pelo que se le escapaba. A ella le gustaba verle con el pelo suelto. La verdad es que le quedaba bien.

Nunca había visto sus ojos grises tan de cerca. Tenía pequeñas manchas plateadas. Estaba tan absorta mirándole que se sobresaltó cuando él habló.

_No se que tiene este pasillo que me impulsa siempre a besarte_.- Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica le aleteaba en la comisura de la boca. Durante un segundo ella no supo a que se refería, pero pronto recordó que allí mismo era donde Draco le había besado la vez anterior. Estaban casi junto al recodo tras el tapiz en el que la había ocultado del conserje.

_Obviamente la culpa es del pasillo. No creo que se por el perfume de Snape_.

Le gustó verle reír. No pretendía resultar graciosa, pero suponía que so voz no podía resultar enfada cuando ella no se sentía así en lo absoluto.

_Mas bien creo que se trata de ti_.

_**- **¿Te parece?_

_Si. De ti y de mi. De nosotros._

_No hay un nosotros, Malfoy_.

¿_Y esto que es?-_ dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello. De pronto regresó el enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan satisfecho de si mismo, rodeandola con sus brazos, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo? Actuaba como si ella fuera a caerle a sus pies antes la menor señal suya.

_No se lo que pretendes, Pero no me interesa. Nada de lo que tengas que decirme me interesa. _– Él no pareció afectado por sus palabras. Se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía deslizando sus labios por la tierna piel del cuello de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos.

_Ahora mismo yo no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. Se me han ido las ganas_.

Sabía que no debía preguntarle, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande.

_¿Y de que tienes ganas?_

**-**_De lo mismo que tu.-_ Se separó de su cuello y volvió a tomar su boca, esta vez un poco mas fuertemente, con una pizca mas de urgencia. Ella no se lo pensó. Respondió con la misma ansía que él, con la misma pasión. Draco la inmovilizó contra la pared, y se apretó contra ella, pero los libros que Hermione aún sujetaba entre ellos le estorbaban.

_¿Vas a todas partes con estos libros?-_ Preguntó furioso, mientras se separaba de ella e intentaba quitárselos de las manos, comenzando a forcejear con ella.

¡_Perdona! Que tontería la mía pensar que pudieran hacerme falta los libros teniendo en cuenta que soy una estudiante-_ Con un último tirón se quedó con ellos.

_De acuerdo, lo siento._

Dio un paso atrás, y la miró. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para colocarlo en su lugar. Le gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando mientras la miraba tan fijamente. Pero de pronto la puerta de la clase se abrió y Snape asomó su ganchuda nariz.

_¿Aún aquí¿Algún problema?-_ Él se dio vuelta para encarar a Snape.

**-**_Ya nos vamos, señor. No se preocupe, no era mas que una diferencia de opiniones. Pero ya esta solucionada_.- Draco la miró, y ella asintió.

_Nos vamos._

Sentían la mirada inquisitiva de Snape a sus espaldas mientras se alejaban de allí. Subieron las escaleras para salir al patio. Tan pronto como la luz les dio en el rostro, ella fue consciente de lo extraño que les parecía a los demás alumnos verlos juntos. Eran enemigos irreconciliables, todos lo sabían. No podía pasear como si tal cosa.

_Me marcho_.

_No, espera_ –Él alargó la mano para detenerla, pero se arrepintió a último momento. No llegó a tocarla.- _Me gustaría verte de nuevo._

_No es posible._

_Esta noche a las diez, en el baño de prefectos_.

_No._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Perderás el tiempo._

_Algo me dice que no será así, se que estarás allí_. – La completa seguridad de él la enfadó.

_¿Ah, si¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?_

_La manera que tienes de besarme._

_Eres un prepotente._

_Puede ser. Pero este prepotente estará esperándote esta noche. ¡No lo olvides!-_ y se alejó silbando. Al atravesar el patio, algunas alumnas de tercero de clase de vuelo lo miraron pasar y rompieron en risitas tontas tratando de llamar su atención.

Hermione sonrió. Las vueltas que da la vida…


	7. Draco

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, pero quiero aclarar que nada de esto es mío. Yo solo lo publico, todavía tengo la esperanza de encontrar a la autora, así que sigan dejando reviews :).**

**Este capítulo ME ENCANTA! Disfruten:**

**Cáp. 7. Draco**

Eran las diez menos cuarto y Pansy no lo dejaba ir de la sala común de Slytherin. Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Tenía que librarse de ella. Era la única que quedaba allí, y no deseaba testigos de su salida nocturna. Perdió diez buenos minutos en conseguir que se retirara, y en cuento estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, salió corriendo hacia los baños de prefectos. Era tarde. Llegaría tarde, y no quería que Hermione pensara que no se tomaba en serio lo que le había dicho.

Mientras corría por los largos pasillos, intentaba tranquilizarse. "Ella estará allí, no va a faltar". No estaba tan seguro de su presencia como le había hecho creer. Si algo caracterizaba a Hermione era precisamente que tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas. Desde la clase de pociones había pasado tiempo suficiente para que ella se diese cuenta de lo complicado y absurdo que era verse. Pero esperaba que apareciese. Deseaba que apareciese.

Llegó a la puerta del baño de prefectos sin aliento, y casi no pudo dar la contraseña. Eran las diez y cinco cuando traspuso las puertas, y la enorme sala estaba vacía. La gigantesca bañera refulgía, y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de lo sillones que había frente a ella. "Se retrasa solo un poco. No es demasiado. También habrá tenido problemas para escapar de su sala común. Además, no puede arriesgarse a que Potter o Weasley la vean salir. Debe ser cuidadosa".

Dejó pasar diez minutos mas mientras se tranquilizaba su respiración. Iba a esperarla un poco mas. Solo un poco mas. Seguramente algún alumno de primero la habría retenido. O tal vez había estado allí y se había marchado un momentos antes de que él llegara. Si es así, iba a matar a Pansy. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

Cuando el reloj marcó las diez y media, Draco perdió todas las esperanzas. Ella no iba a venir. Tenía que asumirlo. Ella habría recapacitado y al final lo suyo quedaría en algo que nunca pudo haber sucedido. Estaba defraudado, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Esperaba que fuera más valiente. Pero en realidad, lo más probable era que ella se sintiera atraída pro él, sus besos no mentían, pero estaría enamorada de cualquiera de los dos energúmenos que eran sus amigos. Era un iluso por pensar que tenía derecho siquiera a imaginar una relación con alguien como Hermione. Ella estaba muy por encima de él.

Con un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Casi antes de llegar a ella, la puerta se abrió y una Hermione sonrojada y sin aliento se detuvo en el umbral. Estaba tan sorprendido que no habló mientras ella le miraba indignada.

Si tus alumnos de primero vuelven a llenar nuestra puerta de algas viscosas de pantano te juro que daré parte a la dirección. Hemos estado incomunicados durante una hora y media. La señora gorda tenía un ataque de pánico, y mis alumnos querían salir a aporrear a tus mazmorras. Si no eres capaz de controlarlos es mejor que re…

La besó sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase. Había tenido problemas para salir, rebelión con sus novatos y aún así había ido hasta allí para encontrarse con él. Aquello debía significar algo ¿no?

Por primera vez Hermione tenía las manos libre y Draco pudo sentir como ella subía sus brazos para ponerlos sobre su cuello. No había nadie mas, ni no tenían limitación de tiempo, y él la acercó a su cuerpo para sentirla totalmente entregada. En ese momento no existía nadie más. Separó su rostro del de ella para tener una visión completa. Ella abrió los ojos, confundida. Era preciosa. Le gustaba su mirada inteligente sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera.

_¿Qué?-_ preguntó Hermione.

_Solo te miraba_.- Ella enrojeció e intentó separarse de él. Draco no lo permitió.- _No, esta vez no te escapas._

_Nunca dejas que me escape_.- sonrió ella y el tuvo que besarla de nuevo. Tenía las manos sobre su cintura, y se asombró de lo estrecha que era. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Debajo de esas largas túnicas del uniforme, Hermione escondía más de un secreto, por lo que parecía.

No se oía nada, y el ruido de una gota al caer de uno de los grifos los sobresaltó. Se separaron algo asustados. De pronto, Hermione se llevó la mano a su cabeza.

_¡Myrtle! Este no es un lugar seguro_.

_¿A que te refieres?-_ preguntó confuso.

_Puede ser que no este espiando. Esa una fantasma muy cotilla._

_Pero buscaremos otro lugar para encontrarnos._

_No va a hacer falta, porque no habrá mas encuentros_.- Fue una patada en el estómago.

_He venido a decirte que no acepto encontrarme contigo a escondidas, Malfoy. No es mi estilo._

_¿Qué pretendes entonces?-_ repuso, duramente.

_No me fío de ti. Siento que estas jugando conmigo_.- Draco se enfureció.

¡_No soy yo quien juega! Eres tu quien viene para hacerme creer que… que… bueno¡y al final es que no!_

_No te entiendo ni tengo interés en hacerlo. Me voy._

Él se interpuso en su camino, bloqueándole la salida.

_¿Pretendes negarme que hay algo entre nosotros?-_ Al ver las dudas en el rostro de ella, Draco se indignó.- _No intentes mentirme, Hermione. Ya has visto lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos. ¿O tal vez es lo que te pasa con todos?-_ Los celos lo corrían, y no supo bien de donde salía tanta rabia.- _¿te comportas así con Potter y Weasley¿No les enfada compartirte?_

El sonido de la bofetada cortó el aire. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos interminables.


	8. Juntos

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Este capítulo me emociona muchisimo! Por el final mas o menos… hay una parte que la leo y la releo… y me encanta! Un beso y gracias.**

**Cáp. 8. Juntos.**

Luego, Hermione habló con la voz temblándole de indignación.

_No se el tipo de chicas con el que te relacionas, Malfoy. Dada tu calaña, debe ser con el peor. Me da igual lo que puedas pensar de mí, siempre me ha importado poco. Hace muchos años que tus insultos han dejado de hacer mella en mi. Pero lo que no te permito- _dijo adelantándose un paso y apuntándole con un dedo- _óyeme bien, es que intentes convertir lo que Harry, Ron y yo tenemos en algo tan asqueroso como tu sucia mente. Su ti vida es tan triste y miserable que no entiendes lo que es la amistad, mala suerte. Pero nunca más vuelvas a insinuar nada de lo que acabas de decir. Porque no habrá lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para que puedas esconderte._

La amenaza quedo flotando en el aire. A pesar del enfado, Hermione pudo ver la clara marca de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de él, y se sintió avergonzada. No debió comportarse así. Sabía que él se lo merecía, pero ella nunca se había rebajado a esos niveles. Se dirigió a la puerta esquivando su mirada. Pero su voz la detuvo.

_Lo siento. No quería insultarte_. –ella se mantuvo con la mano en la empuñadura. Estaban de espaldas, y su voz era tan baja que casi creyó haberla imaginado.- _No quise que te sintieras mal._

_Permíteme que lo dude. Desde que entramos en este colegio te has dedicado a martirizarnos a mis amigos y a mí. ¿O imaginé todos aquellos cariñosos apodos que tú y tus secuaces nos ponían? El mío era particularmente agradable: Sangre Sucia. No creo que lo olvide._

_Estaba equivocado. Era un crío. No entendía nada. No sabía nada._

Sonaba cansado, triste. Algo en su tono de voz hizo que ella no se atreviese a abrir la puerta. Sentía que tenía que marcharse mientras aún tenía ventaja, porque algo le decía que si ella perdía el control y caía en las redes de Malfoy… la recuperación sería lenta. Pero tenía que aclarar algo. Aquello no debía seguir. No se estaba concentrado, estaba ausente, y no quería que eso le pasara.

_¿Qué quieres, Malfoy¿Qué quieres de mi?-_ ella pudo oír cómo se daba la vuelta. Apretó con mas fuerza la mano sobre el metal de la empuñadura. Pero él no dijo nada. Tampoco intento acercarse. Mejor. Si estaba demasiado cerca ella no razonaba bien. – _Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Es como si…_

_Dime._

_¡No digo nada! Tu empezaste esto. ¿No quería que viniese aquí para que habláramos? Pues venga, empieza. Te escucho._

_¿Porque estas enfadada_?- le preguntó con suavidad. Quería que ella se diera cuenta.

_No estoy enfadada. Estoy aburrida. Estoy cansada. Quiero irme y que la situación termine. Quiero que dejes de buscarme, quiero ir tranquila por el colegio sin tener que encontrarte por los pasillos mirándome de la manera en que lo haces últimamente.-_ "Quiero poder sentarme a estudiar sin pasar las horas pensando en ti y en lo que me haces sentir. Quiero dejar de imaginar el momento en el que te veré de nuevo. Quiero mi vida antes de ti." Pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en la madera de la puerta.

_Eso no es posible..-_ una mano se deslizo por su pelo enredado, y acabó deteniéndose en la base de su espalda.- _yo no puedo evitarlo. Llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndome, y no lo haré mas ahora que sé que…_

Ella se volvió hecha una furia. La mano con la que Draco la acariciaba quedó suspendida en al aire.

_Ahora que sabes ¿qué?_

_Tú ya lo sabes…_

_No, no lo sé. Dilo.-_ Draco perdió la paciencia y acercó su cara al rostro de Hermione. Clavó sus ojos grises en ella.

_La razón por la que estas enfadada es por que te sientes atraída por mi. Y te molesta reconocerlo, y haces todo lo posible por negarlo. Pero no puedes hacerlo porque a pesar de todo, te gusta como te sientes cuando estamos juntos. A pesar de que es imposible, de que no es conveniente. Quieres estar conmigo a pesar de que esta prohibido. A pesar de que esté mal._

Ella tembló. Su voz la estremecía. Sus palabras la cabían sentir débil. No quería que tuviera ese poder sobre ella.

_¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?_

_Ya he pasado por esto. He tenido mas tiempo que tu para hacerme la idea_.- su mano volvió a subir hacia su rostro, acariciándola con suavidad. Ella no sabía si debía creerle, pero cada vez se sentía mas cerca de él.- _¡te crees que ha sido fácil para mi aceptarlo? Después de como te he tratado todo este tiempo lo mas probable era que me humillaras si te dijese que estaba… que me sentía atraído por ti. Somos enemigos¿recuerdas?_- concluyó sonriendo.

Suavemente, sin movimientos bruscos, Draco se fue inclinando hacia ella. Esta vez no había urgencia, él quería darle tiempo para que ella se negara, para que se retirara si eso no era lo que deseaba. Quería que esta vez Hermione deseara ese beso tanto como él. Y ella lo entendió así. Si cedía, si lo besaba, entonces ya no podría objetar la sorpresa o la indecisión para justificarse mas tarde. Si ella cedía, comenzarían algo que tal vez les hiciese daño al estallar. Pero sería una decisión conjunta. Y no podría echarse atrás.

Los ojos de él no se apartaban de los suyos mientras se acercaba, milímetro a milímetro, a la boca de Hermione. Ella estaba clavada en la mirada metálica de él, con el cerebro a mil por hora, sopesando los pros y los contras. Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, y los nervios se anudaban en la boca del estomago. Buscó desesperada algo que objetar, abrió la boca sin saber exactamente que decir, sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella. Draco no la dejó hablar.

_Ya no, Hermione. El tiempo pasó._

_Pues no se a que esperas_- repuso ella, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el cuello de él, acercando su cabeza a la suya y besándolo con ansia.


	9. Hermione

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Esto no es mío.**

**Este capítulo es muy interesante… ya se imaginaran lo que viene después de leerlo y además… Peligro! Peligro! Jeje, ya veremos… un beso, disfruten de la historia.**

**Cáp. 9. Hermione**

No pensó que sería así. Creyó que sería más difícil mantener una relación oculta, una pasión secreta. Pero se equivocaba. Se veían por la mañana, en el Gran Comedor. Es cierto que no podían estar juntos, pero al menos se veían de lejos, y a veces tenían clases conjuntas, y se sentaban cercas para oír las mutuas voces. Las tardes las pasaban en la biblioteca, en mesas adyacentes, para mirarse por encima de los libros y sonreírse a hurtadillas. Ninguno de los dos quería descuidar sus estudios en su último año, y estar así era casi como estudiar juntos.

Pero lo mejor eran las noches. Después de cenar pasaban algún tiempo en sus salas comunes, resolviendo problemas de los alumnos menores, o incluso platicando con sus amigos. Pero a las diez comenzaba su tiempo. Con la excusa de hacer las rondas, todas las noches se encontraban en lugares diferentes y apartados: la lechuzería, el aula de astronomía, los largos corredores desocupados… allí podía hablarse y besarse como deseaba. Estar juntos. Disfrutar el uno del otro. En aquellos momentos, se borraban todos los problemas, y durante una hora no eran más que ellos don en todo el universo. El tiempo volaba, concertaban la cita para el día siguiente y vuelta a empezar.

Llevaban esa dinámica desde mediados de Septiembre. Ahora, ya cerca de la Navidad, Hermione se preguntaba si debía decírselo a Harry y Ron. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Malfoy… pero él nunca decía que la amaba. Era cierto que no había negado su atracción, parecía siempre deseoso de estar junto a ella, pero la palabra "amor" jamás había salido de sus labios. Tampoco ella le había dicho nada, no se atrevía a quedar tan vulnerable ante él. Y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Bueno, Ginny sabía que mantenía una relación con un chico, y a veces le servía de coartada con Harry y Ron, pero ella nunca le había dicho quien era.

Apenas faltaban un par de día para el baile de antes de Navidad. Dumbledore pensó que sería una gran idea celebrar un baile de máscaras, y eso les iba a permitir bailar juntos sin que nadie lo supiera. Ella había comentado a sus amigos que ya tenía pareja, pero había especificado quien. Draco, por su parte había dicho a sus amigos que no pensaba asistir a una tontería como esa. Pero si que iría, sería su pareja. Y mientras todos estaban aún en la fiesta… Draco la había invitado a su habitación.

Como prefecto del último año, Draco tenía derecho a la habitación individual en la casa Slyhterin. Y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para estar juntos y tranquilos. Nunca tenían oportunidad de tomarse su tiempo, y siempre sufrían el miedo de que los descubrieran en cualquier momento. Hermione sentía que estaba preparada. No tenía dudas. Había llegado el momento. Ella lo quería, aún sin saber si él la amaba a ella. Pero eso no evitaba los nervios.

Le esperaba, reclinada en el sofá del baño de prefectos. No solían encontrarse allí. Ella sabía bien que Myrtle podía aparecer en cualquier momento, o incluso no aparecer y mantenerse escondida, escuchando por eso no le gustaba quedarse allí. Pero era el lugar perfecto. En el caso de que alguien entrara ahí de casualidad no se plantearía su presencia allí.

La puerta se abrió, y Draco apareció en el umbral. El corazón se le aceleró. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, todavía se sorprendía por el efecto que le provocaba su sonrisa. Él se encaminó hacia el sofá, y la tomó de la mano para levantarla. Se besaron durante un momento.

_¡Qué día tan largo!-_ murmuró mirándola a los ojos.- _se me ha hecho eterno_.

¿_Estas cansado?_

_Ahora no.-_ se sentaron y ella se recostó en su pecho. Draco se dedicó a acariciar su pelo.- _pero creo que me estoy haciendo mayor para los partidos de Quidditch. Me duele todo._

_Has jugado de maravilla. Me ha gustado hasta a mi_ –repuso Hermione enseguida. Se puso de rodillas sobre el sillón, para observarlo mejor.

Draco rió.

_Pero si tu odias el Quidditch._

_Lo odiaba hasta que descubría los magníficos efectos que tienen sobre la anatomía masculina._ –Comentó, picaramente.

_¡Chica mala!-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa.

_Esta chica mala ya ha tomado una decisión sobre lo del baile_.- ya no sonreía, ella pudo notar lo nervioso que se había puesto. Y le gustó tener ese poder sobre él. Podía ser que no la quisiera, pero desde luego al deseaba profundamente. Ella no tenía duda.

_¿Y?-_ su voz sonaba ronca.

_Estoy de acuerdo_.- Le miró a los ojos mientras hablaba.- _Me iré contigo, Malfoy_.

La sonrisa que Draco la dedicó fue tal vez la mas hermosa de las que había visto. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para ello, porque de inmediato el la ahogó en un abrazó inmenso.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante el resto de su tiempo. Ninguno sabía que decir. Si hubiera tenido alguna duda, ella la habría despejado en aquél instante. No había nada incorrecto en estar así, en sentirse como ellos se sentían. No podía estar mal. Su corazón le decía que podía confiar en él. No creía que le fuera a hacer daño conscientemente.

En uno de los baños, Myrtle sonreía, preguntándose a quién debía contarle las interesantes noticias que tenía. ¿Quizás a Ron? No el debía de sentar muy bien la traición de Hermione. ¿O tal vez a Pevees para que expandiera el rumor por todos los pasillos? Claro que… había alguien a quien la noticia le sentaría como un tiro. Y ella sabía quien era.

La culpa la tenían ellos por venir a alardear de su carió delante de ella, sin ningún respeto por su desgracia. Que se fastidiaran. La próxima vez lo pensarían mejor.


	10. Juntos

**Hola un tierno capítulo. Gracias por los reviews. Saludos.**

**Cáp. 10. Juntos**

Caminaban apresurados por el largo pasillo hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. No había demasiadas luces, y el pasillo estaba desierto. Todos se divertían en el baile. Draco se había sacado la capa del traje de mago de cumpleaños que llevaba y había cubierto a Hermione con ella. Estaba preciosa, disfrazada de veela. Lo único que no le gustaba era la larga peluca rubia. El adoraba la melena rizada de Hermione, indómita como ella.

Traspusieron el umbral de la puerta sin problemas. Y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Cuando entraron, el cerro la puerta con un hechizo y observó como ella se sacaba la capa en un movimiento fluido mientras estudiaba la habitación. Se había tomado un gran trabajo para hacer la atmósfera agradable, velas y rosas, y esperaba que ella hiciera algún comentario.

_¡Cuantas molestias!-_ se giró ella hacía él y le miro con aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros.- _No se si lo merezco_.

_No digas eso. Por supuesto que si._

Ahora que había llegado el momento se sentía inseguro. No sabía que debía decir. Tragó aire.

_Estoy nervioso_.- ella le sonrió.

_También yo. ¿Se supone que eso ayuda de algo?_

_Yo creo que es peor_.- Las risas suavizaron el ambiente, y ella se abrazó a él. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, y él se relajó enseguida. Mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello de Hermione, le quito la peluca. Ella tampoco estaba ociosa. Sus manos hicieron caer la chaqueta negra al suelo, y volvieron a posarse en su espalda, acercándolo más aún.

No tenían prisa, se tomaron su tiempo para descubrirse. Las prendas caían al suelo una tras otra, sin pausa, con una cadencia casi musical. Pronto, la luz de las pequeñas velas bañaba la piel de Hermione con un brillo cremoso, y él la tendió sobre la colcha rubí de terciopelo. Cada minuto que pasaba ella lo fascinaba mas, con sus rizos castaños extendidos alrededor de su cabeza, con los ojos brillando y los labios entreabiertos.

Extendió sus brazo llamándolo, y él salió de su ensoñación para tenderse junto a ella. Después de pasar tantos años soñándola, aún no creía que estuviera allí.

Los dedos de Hermione se deslizaban perezosamente sobre su plano estomago. Ascendían lentamente por los músculos de su pecho, alcanzando los hombres. Ella no dejaba de mirarle, y sintió un escalofrió cuando sus dedos le rozaron la piel del cuello. A pesar del deseo que sentía, estaba petrificado. Quería y no quería que terminara esa tortura placentera.

_Ven_- lo llamó ella, y se inclinó sobre su boca, calida y seductora. Cuando la besaba sentía que todo encajaba en su lugar, y podía sentirse de nuevo seguro. Ahora que los hechiceros ojos de ella estaban cerrados, se atrevía a recorrer la piel de Hermione con reverencia, despacito, para aprenderse su textura y estudiar sus reacciones.

Pronto, no hubo más tiempo para pensar. La pasión tomó el control y los besos fueron cada vez mas ardientes, más salvajes.

Tendido sobre ella, con los antebrazos descansando sobre el terciopelo, sujetaba la cabeza de Hermione para asegurarse el camino a su cuello, para llenarse de su aroma. Pero ella se alzaba hacia él, con sus manos aferrándose a los músculos tensos de su espalda, pidiendo sin palabras, clamando sin saber muy bien qué.

Se dispuso a deslizarse en si interior, tenso, esperando alguna negativa tardía, algún reclamo. Pero ella simplemente abrió los ojos y le miró, mordiéndose los labios brillantes y rojos por los besos de él, y en el momento justo en que se abrió paso, ella le habló.

_¡Draco!_.- era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y subió su torso, para dejar pasar la luz de las velas y poder ver su cara bien iluminada. No separo la vista de su rostro glorioso ni por un segundo, incapaz de decir nada, de hacer nada. Ella rodeó sus caderas con una de sus largas piernas, y se movió exquisitamente al compás de su agitada respiración. Esta vez fue el quien cerro los ojos. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo, y Hermione no ayudaba al clavar sus dedos en ellos y alzarse para morder su hombro. No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo allí, expectante, pero la sintió estremecerse bruscamente bajo él y no pudo contenerse mas.

Se dejo caer sobre ella, buscándola con su boca, obligándola a adaptarse a su ritmo, aplastándola contra la cama en un intento de sentirla mas cerca de su cuerpo. Su pelo rubio caía sobre su cara, y ella usó sus manos para separarlo de sus ojos y no dejar de mirarlo. De pronto, ella arqueó la espalda, alzo la barbilla y abrió la boca en un grito mudo que él tragó con la suya.

Y súbitamente, en una explosión cegadora que lo dejo satisfecho y entumecido, todo encajó en su lugar y se abrazaron, sobrecogidos y asombrados. Aún con las manos sujetando su pelo, ella apoyó su frente en la de él, y Draco se perdió en aquellos ojos profundos.

Largo rato después, la sentía dormitar apoyada en su pecho. Acariciaba su cabello perezosamente, disfrutando del hecho de saberla totalmente suya, demasiado nervioso para dormir a su vez. Sabía que no podían despistarse, que no podrían retrasar mucho más de la medianoche, hora final del baile. Nadie debía sospechar que ella no estaba entre la alegre multitud y que bailaba en el salón. Incluso sería conveniente que llegara antes del último baile. Pero no deseaba que todo terminara tan pronto. Y no quería compartirla con nadie mas esa noche. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no le importó.

Se sentía feliz. Totalmente feliz por primera vez en su vida. Y no era tan estúpido como para negarse a si mismo que la razón era ella. Hermione. Desde que estaban juntos su vida era mejor. No sabía que les depararía el destino, pero nunca podrían quitarle ese momento, esa sensación. Quería atesorarla para siempre, y sentía reparos a despertarla y vestirse para acompañarla a la torre Gryffindor.

La apretó mas contra sí, y ella protesto levemente entre sueños, pero no quería soltarla, no quería separarla de él.


	11. Hermione 5

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Para la chica que preguntó: por supuesto que lo tengo completo… no puedo ser tan mala, imaginate si de pronto lo dejo así como está! Nooo, eso es de mala persona!**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Que lo disfruten y aviso que el próximo capítulo es uno de los mas importantes!**

**Capitulo 11. Hermione **

Draco la había acompañado hasta la esquina, donde la señora gorda no pudiera verlo. Se despidió de él con una mano, y entró en la sala común. No llegaba demasiado tarde, y aunque había gente en la sala comentando el baile, ella saludó rápidamente y subió a su dormitorio. Se desvistió en el dormitorio vacío y se acostó, no sin correr las cortinas de su cama.

Estaba aún nerviosa, demasiado excitada para dormir. Dio varias vueltas en la cama, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos aquella noche. Al sentir pasos en la escalera, se mantuvo inmóvil. No deseaba hablar con las chicas, que le preguntaran que tal le había ido, porque posiblemente rompería a reír histéricamente, y se darían cuenta de todo.

_¿Mione?-_ la suave voz de Ginny la hizo incorporarse. Era ella posiblemente la mejor amiga que tenía.

_Estoy aquí_.- abrió las cortinas y miro a la pelirroja, deslumbrante en su disfraz de sirena. (mitológica, claro. Por lo que Hermione podía recordar, las sirenas reales eran un espanto).

_Necesito hablarte. ¿Estas muy cansada?_

_La verdad es que no puedo dormir. Ven, siéntate. E hizo sitio para ella._

_No se como decírtelo_.- Los ojazos de Ginny brillaban por la excitación.-_Ni yo misma me lo creo_. _¡Harry me besó!_

_¡Oh, Ginny, eso es estupendo_!- la abrazó con fuerza.

_Estoy tan contenta, ni siquiera íbamos juntos al baile._

_Lo sé. Fuiste con Dan Mallory, el buscador de Ravenclaw, y mira que esta tremendo el muchacho_.

_Lo se, lo se. Es muy guapo_.- Ginny se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la colcha, y suspiró.- _Pasé toda la noche con él, bailamos todas las canciones, y justo cuando el baile terminó y me acompañaba hasta el pie de las escaleras, Harry me tomó del brazo y le dijo que ya me traería él. Fue estupendo, tenías que haber visto como le brillaban los ojos. Me trajo casi a rastras, y cuando pregunté porque estaba tan enfadado, me paró delante de la puerta y… ¡me besó!_

_¡Ahhh, que romántico_!- dijo Hermione juntando las manos.

_Síííí… Pero no creo que se le quitara el enfado porque me soltó, se dio media vuelta y se fue. ¿Qué crees que la pasará?_

Se dejó caer junto a Ginny, ambas observando el dosel de la cama.

_No sabría decirte. Los hombres son muy raros. A mi me pasó igual._

_Por cierto, pillina… ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? No te vi más que un momento._

Ella lo considero durante unos momentos. ¡Que demonios! Se fiaba de Ginny.

_Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie._

_Por supuesto._

_He pasado la noche con… bueno, con la persona que me veo normalmente._

_¿Y habéis…?-_ Ginny la miraba fijamente.

_Sí_. –sabía que había enrojecido, pero esperaba que no se le notara en la oscuridad.

¡_Ohhhh¿Y que tal?_

_Estupendamente genial, fue maravilloso_.

_¡Me alegro mucho!_ – Ginny se alegraba de veras, y a ella le hacía muy bien hablar. Llevaba tanto tiempo callada…- _¿estabas segura?_

_Si, supongo que si. Es que lo pensé cuando me pidió que pasáramos la noche juntos, y sentí que era lo correcto._

_¿Te dijo que te quería?_

_No con palabras_.- cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza.- _Pero fue cariñoso, y me cuidó mucho. Me trató… me hizo sentir bien._

_¿Quién es 'Mione¿Por qué nunca hablas de él?-_ Ginny le había interrogado muchas veces, pero ella no se decidía.

_No me atrevo._

_¡Te da vergüenza?_ – Se extrañó.

_No, es que… no se si esta bien._

_¿Cómo no va a estar bien? Si estas loca por él. Llevas así desde principio de curso. Lo que es raro es que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta._

_Es que no se que vas a pensar si te lo digo, porque ni yo misma me lo creo a veces. No es la persona adecuada, Ginny._

_Me estas asustando… ¿Estas enrollada con Snape?_

_Noooooo _– Hermione puso cara de asco – ¿_estás loca?_

_No se, como estabas tan rara…_

_Es… bueno, es… Draco Malfoy_.- Ginny apenas pudo oírla, y creyó haberla entendido mal.

_¿Qué¿Draco Malfoy¿Estás tomándome el pelo?_

_No_.- murmuró tristemente.

_¡Hermione¿En que estás pensando_, _¡Pero si te ha hecho la vida imposible¡Prácticamente es nuestro segundo enemigo!_

_Lo se, lo se. No me digas más. ¿Ves porque no quería decir nada¿Cómo quieres que me justifique sin saber siquiera si el me quiere? Solo tengo lo que siento yo para sacar adelante esta relación. Bastante hago cada mañana con intentar confiar en él, con convencerme de que ha cambiado, de que esto no esta mal_.- Rompió a llorar. No sabía muy bien porque lloraba. Suponía que había tenido demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Ginny la abrazó e intentó tranquilizarla.

_Shhhh, no llores, Hermione. No quise que te sintieras mal_.

_No es culpa tuya. Es que no me atrevo a preguntarle lo que siente por mi. Sé que le gusta estar conmigo, que me desea; que sea lo que sea, lo disfruta tanto como yo. Pero… ¿Y si le pregunto y me dice que no me quiere¿Qué haré?_

_Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero creo que lo mejor es que sepas ya sus sentimientos. Estarás mas tranquila si te dice que te quiere. Y si no es así, empezaras la tarea de olvidarlo cuanto antes._

_No sé si pueda_.- La miró tristemente a los ojos, pero Ginny era inflexible.

_Espero de verdad que te quiera, 'Mione, y aunque no quisiera estar en tu pellejo cuando se lo digas a mi hermano y a Harry, lo mas probable es que tarden en aceptarlo, pero no habrá demasiados problemas. Pero si esta tomándote el pelo, y eso sería muy típico del Malfoy que conocemos, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor._

_No tengo fuerzas para hablar con él._

_Pues búscalas. No te mereces esta incertidumbre.-_ Hermione parecía tan abatida que Ginny no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola.-_ Si quieres, te echaré una mano. Escribiremos lo que le dirás mañana. ¿Te parece?_

_Gracias, Ginny. Eres una buena amiga._

_Te quiero 'Mione. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Me hubiera gustado que fuera con Ron, porque así serías la hermana que nunca he tenido. Pero… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer si mi hermano es un imbécil?_

Las dos rieron de manera agridulce.


	12. Draco 4

**Holas! Gracias por los reviews, perdón que no suba los capítulos mas rápido, es que yo también tengo cosas que hacer… voy a intentar hacerlo más frecuentemente. Un beso y prepárense para este capítulo!**

**Capitulo 12. Draco**

Al cruzar de nuevo la puerta de su dormitorio, Draco se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Jugueteando con la peluca rubia que Hermione dejó olvidada, Pansy lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

_¿Ya acompañaste a la muchacha a su asquerosa torre?_- los ojos bovinos de Pansy nunca le habían parecido tan desagradables. Intentó no parecer asustado.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – se quitó la capa y se sentó en un sillón orejero frente a la cama.

_Quería saber si serías capaz de traerte a una… hija de Muggle hasta aquí_.

_No se de que me estas hablando_.- dijo con tono aburrido.

_Pues yo creo que si lo sabes. Te has estado viendo con la Granger desde hace un par de meses. Todos piensas que estas estudiando demasiado para los exámenes, pero la verdad es que pasas tu tiempo pendiente de los contoneos de esa pequeña sangre sucia._

_¡No te atrevas a…!-_ pero ella lo interrumpió.

_Hace bien poco, tu mismo la llamabas así¿o no lo recuerdas?_

Se mantuvo en silencio. Tenía que actuar con cautela. Si Pansy se lo decía a Dirección, Hrmione y él podrían acabar expulsados con que arruinarían su expediente. Hermione jamás le perdonaría eso. Si ella estaba allí, es porque no pensaba denunciarlos, que quería algo a cambio de su silencio. Tendría que negociar con ella. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, e intentó distraerla.

¿_Cómo te enteraste?-_ ella pareció contenta de que le hiciera esa pregunta.

_Te interesa¿verdad? No eres el único prefecto de esta casa, Draco. En una de mis visitas al baño de prefectos, recibí un jugoso chisme de Myrtle la Llorona. Parecía estar bastante indignada porque una pareja estaba utilizando el lugar para sus escarceos, sin tener ninguna diferencia hacia ella, que estaba triste y sola. Al principio no quise creerlo, creí que sería una broma, pero te he estado controlando y resultó ser verdad. Estabas jugueteando con la sabelotodo Granger. Deshonrando incluso el espíritu de la casa de Slytherin al meter entre sus paredes a la sangre sucia._

Rió despectivamente al verle mirarla con odio.

_Antes de veros salir acaramelados de aquí esta misma noche, creí que estabas tomándole el pelo. Que no hacías más que reírte de ella como hacías con las demás. Una muesca mas de tu colección de conquistas. Mas preciada tal vez, porque tenías que esforzarte, porque ella no iba a fiarse de ti. Pero…-_ se levantó y lanzó la peluca sobre la cama revuelta.- _parece ser que me equivoque. Se te nota en los ojos que esta vez va en serio. Y eso, querido Draco, no se puede permitir._

_No se que puedes hacer para impedirlo, Pansy_.- a su pesar estaba intrigado.

_¡Oh! Siempre me has subestimado, Draco. No te culpo. Todos piensan que nos oy mas que una cabeza de chorlito. Pero yo siempre escucho. Piensan que no estoy atenta y en realidad escucho. Si no dejas a la Granger, le diré a tu padre que estas con una sangre sucia._

Las palabras de Pansy helaron el corazón de Draco. Pero no quiso demostrarlo.

_Estoy mayor para temer las reprimendas de mi padre, Pansy. No me asustas con eso._

_Por lo que tengo entendido, no eres tu quien debe temer sino tu madre_.- Ella rió divertida cuando le vio cuajar la mandíbula- _La maldición cruciatas que tu padre usa para mantenerlos sometidos a tu madre y a ti parece que funciona de maravilla. Mi padre siempre lo comenta en casa. Dice que tu padre solo tiene que amenazarte con usarla contra tu madre para que saltes de inmediato a obedecerlo. ¿Qué crees que le haría a tu madre cuando sepa con quien te estas viendo?_

En aquel momento deseó tener la varita en su mano, para convertirla en cenizas, para hacerla desaparecer.

_¿No dices nada? Te has quedado muy callado._

_¿Que quieres, Pansy?_ _No estas aquí para nada._

_Es cierto_.- ella se acercó a él y se quedó de pie junto a sus rodillas, mirándolo desde arriba.- _Vamos a hablar claramente. Mañana mismo vas a cortar con la sangre sucia o hablare con tu padre. Vas a dejar de verla o buscarla, o hablaré con tu padre. No le dirás la verdadera razón por la que rompes la relación para que ella no intente buscarte., o hablaré con tu padre_.- Draco sentía frió en su interior con cada palabra de ella. Cada segundo era una astilla afilada que se le clavaba en el corazón. ¿No ver a Hermione jamás¿No volver a abrazarla nunca mas? No podía imaginar de donde sacaría fuerzas para decirle que lo sucedido era una broma, que no la había tomado en serio. Se sentía caer en un pozo oscuro.

Pansy lo miraba sufrir. Todo lo que pensaba se reflejaba en aquellos claros ojos de plata. Y esperó a que él se hiciera la idea para asestarle la puñalada final.

_Y a partir de mañana mismo empezaremos a salir juntos o hablaré con tu padre.-_ la carcajada incrédula de Draco llenó la habitación.

_¿Pretendes obligarme a salir contigo? Debes ser tarada._

_Es una pena que por un detalle tan tonto como este tu madre vaya a sufrir tanto dolor¿no crees_?- se mantuvo firme, mirándole a la cara.- _En fin, parece que lo tienes claro. Tendré que ir a buscar una lechuza_- E hizo ademán de salir del dormitorio.

_¡Espera!-_ Draco no se había movido, y ella se volvió triunfante.

_Tu dirás._

_Mañana hablaré con ella._

_Has tomado la dirección correcta, cariño._

_Pero te juro que me las pagaras, Pansy. No te olvides de eso._

Creo que podré soportarlo. ¿No me das un beso de despedida?- Preguntó.

_Antes muerto. Acercarme a ti me da arcadas. No pienso tocarte ni con un palo de escoba._

_Ya veremos, cielito. ¿O tendré que hablar con tu padre?-_ y con una carcajada final, salió de la habitación.


	13. Separados

**No! No lloren, no lloren, que estoy tiene muchos capítulos màs. Gracias por los reviews! Un beso.**

**Capitulo 13. Separados**

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta del comedor y buscó a Draco con la mirada, supo que algo iba mal. Tenía la casa seria, ojeras profundas, y parecía intranquilo. Aquello no era una buena señal. Tal vez debía esperar al lunes para hablar con él. Sí, eso haría. Sería lo mejor.

Se sentó y se inclinó hacia Ginny.

_-_ Creo que hoy no es un buen día, Ginny. Parece preocupado por algo.

_- _Nos hemos pasado la noche con ese discurso, 'Mione. Mañana es día clases. Estaréis muy liados. Es mejor que aproveches después de desayunar.- al ver el gesto de su amiga, la pelirroja se rió.- ¡Pero si no vas a tener problema! Verás como te dice que te quiere.

_-_ Eso espero, amiga. Eso espero

Pero la intranquilidad no se le pasaba. Sabía que algo iba mal. Durante todo el desayuno, él no miró ni una vez en su dirección. El diario juegos de miraditas y sonrisas en las comidas se había interrumpido súbitamente. Aquello estaba cada vez peor.

No quería que llegara el momento, y a la vez estaba loca por abrazarle, y en esa dualidad de sentimientos llegó la hora de ir a la biblioteca. Tras el desayuno de los domingos, poca gente tenía ánimo para estudiar, e incluso la bibliotecaria solía ausentarse por los rincones, así que tenían la biblioteca para ellos solos.

- Deséame suerte, Ginny.

- Mucha suerte.- Ginny observó a Hermione tomar aire y levantarse. Y sintió que debía acompañarla. Nunca supo porque pero decidió seguir su impulso.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Solo se oían los pasos de Hermione. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella lo había visto salir y no dudaba de que iba hacia allí.

A pesar de esperarlo, el corazón le dio un vuelvo cuando lo divisó, cabizbajo, apoyado en la puerta. Algunos mechones de pelo rubio escapaban sobre su cara, y ella recordó como apenas la noche anterior ella había enterrado sus dedos en ellos. Con el rostro enrojecido, se paro delante de él.

- Hola.- La voz le sonó temblorosa. Se sentía insegura.- Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Granger? – el tono de voz de Draco era tan Malfoy, que por un segundo ella pensó que estaba de broma.

- ¿Qué?- como el no la miraba, ella alzó la mano para subirle la cara. Nunca llegó a hacerlo.

- No me toques.- Draco quería que sonara como una orden, pero solo le salió un tembloroso quejido.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Qué te pasa? Estas extraño.

- Estoy como siempre.- la miro a la cara y en ese momento sintió como el corazón se le partía físicamente. Una opresión enorme se alojaba en su pecho, y amenazaba con ahogarlo. Ella estaba preciosa, mas aún que la noche anterior, y Draco adivinó que así sería el resto de su vida, encontrándola mas y mas hermosa cada día, sabiendo que nunca mas podría tenerla, porque ella jamás le perdonaría lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Pues esta claro! No sé que mas pistas quieres, Granger.- se acercó amenazadoramente a ella.- Lo de anoche estuvo bien, creo que disfrutamos los dos, pero no creerás que significó algo¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo dices?- ella estaba tan estupefacta que ni siquiera estaba enfadada.

- Vamos, Granger… ¿pretendes hacerme creer que pensabas que era posible una relación entre un Malfoy y una sangre sucia?- la mirada de los ojos de Hermione le perseguiría hasta el resto de sus días. "No me creas" suplicó lentamente, "no creas nada de lo que digo. Acuérdate de todos los momentos juntos, acuérdate de anoche, de cómo nos quisimos anoche. No te creas nada de lo que te digo". Ella pareció entenderlo, porque negó suavemente la cabeza.

- No te creo. – dudando entre seguir con la farsa o mandarlo todo al diablo y tomarla en brazos; Draco apenas tuvo unos momentos para decidirse. Pero no hizo falta, Pansy salió de la biblioteca y los observó maliciosamente.

- Draco, cielo, estoy atorada con los deberes de pociones. Se que siempre nos… distraemos cuando me ayudas, pero esta vez necesito que me eches una mano. Pero nada de picardías como siempre ¿eh? – rió fuertemente y volvió adentro. - ¡No tardes!

- Vaya, parece que has estado ocupado.- La voz de Hermione sonaba fría como la muerte.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? – Intentó parecer despreocupado- no soy un hombre de una sola mujer. Me gusta diversificar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Draco la miraba con total desfachatez, y desde donde estaba Ginny pudo ver que Hermione estaba a punto de llorar. Había escuchado todo, y sintió que tenía que ayudar a Hermione. Tomo aire y llego corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡'Mione! Ron te busca, esta desesperado. Dice que no puede estar sin su novia ni un segundo más. ¿Qué haces ahí con ese? Ron te está esperando.

A Draco se le marcó una vena en la sien. Más que pronunciar, mordió las palabras.

- Ron Weasley¿Desde cuando sois novios?

- No creo que te interese, pero te contestaré igualmente. Anoche al volver a mi torre me sentía… ¿Cómo lo diría? Insatisfecha, eso es. Y Ron amablemente encontró la solución para mí. Es un amor ¡Taaaan cariñoso!- A ella no se le había movido ni un músculo de la cara al contar esa mentira, y Ginny sabía lo que le estaba costando decirlo. Draco estaba pálido, y apretaba los puños contra su cuerpo. Pero Hermione miraba con desfachatez hacia ella y decía resuelta- ¿Nos vamos? No quiero hacer esperar a tu hermano.

Y se alejaron rápidamente por el pasillo. A Hermione le caían lágrimas por la cara, y Ginny le susurró:

- Llora, llora ahora. Pero a la larga, quien llorará será él.


	14. Hermione 6

Hola! Aquí llega la segunda parte. Quiero contarles que el fic tiene 25 capítulos. Este es el 14, así que hagan la cuenta ;) jeje, eso quiere decir que nos queda un largo tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Otra cosa, esto es para Verónica (no tengo tu mail, así que te respondo por acá): para seleccionar historias favoritas primero tenes que estar registrada, no se si lo estas y no tenías ganas de loggearte o todavía no lo hiciste, y bueno, después hay dos maneras: la primera es cuando se te abre la ventana para dejar un review podes poner en los casilleros de abajo si queres recibir alertas en tu mail para cuando un autor actualiza su historia, otra es para recibir lo mismo pero con historias, otra es para seleccionar al autor como autor favorito (lo que me preguntaste) y la que queda es para seleccionar a la historia como historia favorita. Y si no, la otra manera es entrar a tu cuenta (log in, arriba a la derecha) e ir a favoritos, después tenes las solapas de autores favoritos o historias favoritas y tenes que escribir, en el de autores, el nombre del autor o el id (creo q es), que es el número que aparece en el perfil de cada uno, y en el caso de las historias tenes que poner el id que es el número que aparece a la derecha arriba de las historias.

Espero que me hayas entendido ;) y gracias por el review!

Gracias a los demás también! Los dejo con las historia

**Segunda parte**

**Capitulo 14. Hermione**

Hermione se miró al espejo. Estudió detenidamente su imagen. Pelo perfectamente peinado, maquillaje ligero, discretamente aplicado. Camisa blanca, anudada a la cintura, falda vaquera larga. Sandalias con pequeño tacón anudadas a los tobillos. Ropa muggle, aspecto muggle. Asintió satisfecha.

Se detuvo en la cocina para prepararse un sándwich de atún y mayonesa, una pieza de fruta y una lata de refresco. Un almuerzo perfectamente muggle. Antes de salir de casa, tomó las llaves de su auto y las metió en el bolso negro. No debía olvidar la carpeta con los documentos para la reunión de la tarde. Sin ella estaba perdida.

Mientras conducía atenta entre el trafico del congestionado Londres, pensaba en el trabajo que tenía pendiente. A pesar de que pasaba gran parte del día en su despacho a veces tenía la sensación de que no era suficiente. El montón de papeles para revisar estaba vació cuando se iba por las noches, pero amanecía lleno cada mañana. Nunca pensó que requeriría tanto esfuerzo. A veces sentía que no tenía vida fuera del trabajo.

Milagrosamente encontró aparcamiento en la primera vuelta que dio. Normalmente tardaba de quince a veinte minutos, y ahora podría entrar a trabajar antes, lo que significaba que tal vez, solo talvez, saldría antes de trabajar. A buen paso se dirigió hacia la cabina de teléfonos. Una vez dentro, tomó el auricular, y con voz grave indicó su nombre, cargo y motivo de la visita. De forma inmediata, la cabina se dirigió al suelo y ella entró al ministerio de magia.

Salió a la sala de recepción. Con gesto ausente, saludó a algunas personas conocidas que se apresuraban a esa temprana hora, y se encaminó a su despacho. Le gustaba caminar por el ministerio a esas horas de la mañana. Aún no se había llenado de gente, y sus paredes resonaban con los gritos y sonidos usuales de una multitud de magos frenéticos para resolver sus problemas.

Al abrir la puerta de su despacho, una vocecita chillona la saludó alegremente.

- ¡Ha llegado, señorita Hermione, ya ha llegado!

- Buenos días, Winky.

- Buenos días, señorita. Llega temprano… Winky tiene todo preparado, señorita, todo listo para hoy.

- Eres una gran secretaria, Winky. La mejor que puede haber.

La elfina se puso nerviosa, y luego cabeceó.

- Winky cumple con sus obligaciones, señorita, si. Ya tengo preparada la lista de visitas. Y le prepare un buen almuerzo de mago, no puede seguir comiendo esas cosas de Muggles, señorita, no.

- Ya hablaremos de eso a la hora de almorzar, Winky. – Y trató de entrar a su despacho. La voz de la elfina se lo impidió.

- Señorita, ¿no se pone la túnica, señorita? No esta bien que la ministra de magia use ropa Muggle, señorita.

- De acuerdo, Winky, me la pondré.

Una vez que estuvo perfectamente ataviada, según los cánones de la elfina, Hermione pudo ponerse a trabajar, (no sin antes poner a buen recaudo su almuerzo, que Winky estaba deseando tirar a la basura). Miró el motón de papeles que se acumulaba de nuevo en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio. Se disponía a tomar el primero cuando el ruido de su celular la distrajo.

- ¿Si? – se podía escuchar una gran algarabía y sin que la otra persona dijese nada, ella supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.- ¿Harry?

- Deja eso, James, por el amor de Dios. Es la varita de papá, no la puedes tocar. Un segundo, 'Mione.- un golpe seco del auricular sobre la madera la hizo sonreír. Al momento, Harry volvió a tomar el teléfono. ¿Estas ahí?

- Claro que si. ¿Que ha hecho esta vez mi angelito?

- No preguntes. Su madre y yo estamos considerando seriamente mandarlo a Azkaban.

- Solo tiene cuatro años, Harry.

- Cuatro años que parecen quince, por las malas ideas. ¿Dónde estas?

- En el despacho.

- ¿Tan pronto?- Harry suspiró- ya hemos hablado de esto, cielo, creo que…

- Espero que no me llames para darme el sermón, Harry, estoy ocupada.

- De acuerdo. Te llamaba para decirte que este viernes celebraremos el cumpleaños de esta criatura infernal, y que contamos contigo.

- ¿Crees que olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi ahijado?

- por supuesto que no, pero pensé… ¡JAMES, VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA! ¡BÁJATE DE AHÍ!- esta vez no hubo aviso. Hermione separo el celular de su oreja cuando el sonido del auricular de Harry al golpear contra el suelo sonó atronadoramente. Al momento se oyó el grito de bebé y un par de palabrotas de Harry. Una suave voz femenina del otro lado.- ¿'Mione?

- Hola Ginny. Tu marido esta un poco histérico, por lo que parece.

- Tiene una mirada homicida- dijo riéndose- No se que esperaba, sabiendo que es sobrino de Fred y George ¿Te contó Harry? Te esperamos para que pases aquí el fin de semana, y antes que digas nada, te aviso que no admitiremos un no por respuesta. Llevas demasiado tiempo dándonos largas. Esta vez no hay excusas.

- De verdad que hay mucho trabajo, Ginny. Estamos hasta arriba.

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes. Ya hemos hablado con Winky. Y ella nos asegura que con lo que has adelantado en estos últimos días ya esta todo resuelto. Así que te esperamos el viernes a las seis en casa. No me falles. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

- Me tienes intrigada. ¿No me das un adelanto?

- No. Así me aseguro que vengas este viernes. Un beso.

- Un beso, cielo.

Colgó con la ligera sensación de que le habían tendido una emboscada. Llamó a Winky. Y la elfina apareció con las orejas agachadas, señas de que había descubierto que le caería una reprimenda solo por el tono de su voz.

- Los Potter parecen pensar que este fin de semana estaré liberada de trabajo, Winky. ¿Sabes como se les puede haber ocurrido algo así?

- Winky pensó que la señorita Hermione necesitaba un descanso, señorita, porque esta trabajando mucho, si señor. Y Winky ha estado poniendo los asuntos para resolver en una pila grande para que así la señorita Hermione los termine antes y pueda ir a divertirse a casa de Harry Potter, si, señor.

- De acuerdo, Winky. Esta bien. Pero no lo hagas más. Sabes que me gusta tomar las decisiones sobre mi propia vida a mi misma.

- Pero la ministra de magia no puede estar viviendo una vida Muggle, señorita Hermione, no señor. Tiene que pasar tiempo con las criaturas mágicas, señorita, y tiene que comportarse conforme a su rango, señorita.

- No tendremos esta discusión mas veces, Winky. Te he dicho que tengo mis razones para mantener mi vida privada alejada del mundo mágico. Y ahora retírate, que por lo visto tengo mucho que resolver.- Bajó la cabeza para examinar la primera carpeta y habló- Y deja mi almuerzo donde esta, Winky.

Miró salir a la elfina, y luego dejo vagar la vista por el paisaje que se divisaba desde su ventana mágica subterránea. Sabía que era incongruente intentar mantener su vida personal fuera del ámbito de la magia, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde su desgracia acaecida siete años antes, había jurado que nunca volvería a mezclar sus dos mundos. Pasara lo que pasara, solo viviría su vida mágica en el trabajo. Fuera de él, sería una Muggle más. A salvo.

Esto se cobraba su precio. No podía pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos como desearía. Ellos eran los únicos que la entendían. No compartían su decisión, pero la respetaban, y a pesar de no verse a menudo, seguían en contacto. Después de todo, el mundo mágico no era tan grande.

Pasó el resto del día terminando asuntos pendientes, y efectivamente, ahora que todo estaba acabado se sentía de mejor huimos. Salvo alguna emergencia grave, no parecía que fuera a tener problemas para descansar el fin de semana. Lo que necesitaba era comprar un buen regalo para su ahijado. Algo irrompible, a poder ser. James había resultado ser un diablillo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, se acordó de que no le había preguntado a Ginny quien iría a la fiesta de James. Suponía que toda la familia, claro, pero… ¿Quién mas? Supuso que tendría que llevar algo, pero sin saber la cantidad de gente que iría la fiesta no podía calcular. Ah! Y Tenía que pensar en el modo de llegar hasta allí. Como medida de precaución no tenía chimenea e su casa, así que no podía usar la red de polvos Flu. Tal vez pudiera usar la del ministerio. A nadie le importaría. Claro que ella era la ministra. Tampoco tendrían a quien quejarse.

Paseando por el centro comercial en busca de un juguete para James, se dio cuenta de que no podía parar de pensar en la fiesta. ¿Tendrían razón sus amigos al decir que estaba demasiado dedicada al trabajo? Esa era su primera salido en dos meses. Tal vez debía intentar conocer a alguien, intentar llevar una vida normal. Pero… ¿A quien quería engañar? Ella jamás volvería a enamorarse.

Acabó por comprar unos puzzles y un libro para colorear, (ya compraría en la tienda mágica del ministerio unos lápices de arco iris destellante para completar el regalo), y mientras se los envolvían pensó en lo maravilloso que sería comprar esos juguetes para su propio hijo. Esa sensación creía que se la perdería. Y era una lástima.

Ya en casa, con la música a buen volumen, se dio una ducha mientras cantaba al ritmo del rock. Era su momento preferido del día. Solo en casa, cantando a vos en grito, con el agua chorreando sobre su cara, se sentía libre. Pero terminaba demasiado pronto. Se arreglaba el pelo, se ponía crema, veía un poco de televisión y descansaba hasta el día siguiente. O intentaba descansar. La mayoría de las veces, las frecuentes pesadillas la mantenían toda la noche en estado duermevela. Al principio pensó que pronto pasarían, que acabarían por desaparecer. No imaginó que cada anoche, durante seis años, recordaría segundo a segundo de la agonía de sus padres.


	15. Mansión Potter

**Bueno, este capítulo no es muy interesante… pero no dejen de leer que lo que viene es buenísimo! **

**Gracias por los reviews. Saludos!**

**Capítulo 15. Mansión Potter**

Ya había llegado la hora. Esa misma mañana se había traído al despacho una pequeña maleta para el fin de semana, y tampoco había olvidado el regalo de su ahijado. Se despidió de su elfina, y a las seis en punto tomó un puñado de polvos flú, y con voz potente habló a la chimenea:

- ¡Mansión Potter!- y dio un paso al interior. En unos segundo estaba en el salón de cada de Harry y Ginny, casi vacío y aún así, terriblemente desordenado. Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, y se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina, de donde salían unas voces agradables.

- ¿Y va a venir el abuelo?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Y la abuela?

- También – Ginny lavaba las manos de James en el fregadero. El niño estaba cubierto de una sustancia azul.

- ¿Y Mione?

- Yo ya estoy aquí, cariño.- el pequeño se soltó de los brazos de su madre, y se arrojó en los de ella. Mientras saltaba en el aire, Ginny agitó la varita y el niño perdió la capa de pintura.

Miró a Ginny con una ceja levantada.

- Me daba lastima arruinar ese precioso vestido, Mione.

- No te preocupes. De todas maneras te lo agradezco, no quiero saber que tipo de sustancia era esa.

- Yo también creo que es mejor que no preguntes.- Se dieron un abrazo, mientras James trataba de que Hermione le prestase atención sólo a él.

Tras unos momentos de agradable confusión, James corrió a buscar sus juguetes nuevos, los que se mantenían enteros), y ellas pudieron parar a tomar un té.

- Estoy agotada. Menos mal que mamá cuida a ames cuando estoy trabajando, porque si no… y lo peor de todo es que cuando ella está delante, el se comporta como un angelito, pero con nosotros… es un tirano.

- Tu madre tiene mucha práctica, ella crió a siete, este es tu primer hijo. No seas demasiado dura contigo misma.

- Menos mal que me dejan hacer clases externas en Hogwarts. Si tuviese que ser la directora de alguna de las casas tendría que pasar las noches allí también, y eso sería desastroso. Ya es bastante con que Harry pase esas largas temporadas en el extranjero.

- El trabajo de auror tiene eso. Y al menos Ron y él están juntos.

- Llama a casa constantemente, y trata de visitarme cuando puede, pero sé que James le extraña mucho… y yo también. Aunque suene egoísta, me gustaría que cambiara de trabajo.

- Ellos no están hechos para puestos de papeleos, Ginny. Morirían en cuatro paredes.

- Lo sé. Pero no tiene porque gustarme ¿Verdad?

Un barullo de voces anunció la llegada de Harry y Ron. Hacía varios meses que no los veía y estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Hola, cielo… Mione, ¿eres tu?- Harry apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de las perdidas sufridas, de los amigos caídos. Ella envidiaba su capacidad de recuperación. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella siempre se sintió cercana a él, almas gemelas. Sus ojos habían visto mucho en diferentes misiones, habían presenciado mucho dolor. Pero sus ojos verdes seguían teniendo la misma inocencia, la misma verdad. Cuando él la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, sintió ganas de llorar.

- No la ocupes todo el tiempo, egoísta. Yo también tengo derecho.- la mano de Ron los separó, y ella fue abrazada a su vez por su enorme amigo. Más alto y mas fuerte que la última vez que se vieron, Ron tenía la misma sonrisa amable de siempre. Aquella sonrisa que tanto la hacía temblar cuando era adolescente. Llevaba el cabello demasiado largo, y ella se lo revolvió cariñosamente, poniéndose de puntillas.

- En cuanto venga tu madre, lloverán los tijeretazos, me parece a mi.

- ¡Que lo intente! A mi mujer le encanta, y eso es lo único que me importa.

- ¿Cómo esta Fleur?- Preguntó Ginny mientras despejaba la mesa.

- Perfectamente. Tiene mucho trabajo, así que lamenta no poder venir. Tratará de pasar al menos el domingo. Pero no promete nada.

- Al final seremos menos de los que pensaba. Seamos y Parvati están de guardia en Hogwarts este fin de semana.

- Pues Neville esta de misión.- aclaró Harry comiéndose una galleta de jengibre.

- Entonces Lavender no se atreverá a venir sola con el embarazo. – se quejó Ginny.

- Lamentablemente, Fred y George han confirmado su asistencia.- se quejó Ron.- y yo que pretendía un tranquilo fin de semana…

- Oye cariño, he invitado a comer a un compañero auror. Espero que no te importe. Como parece que sobrará espacio…

- ¡No hay problema! Pero primero voy a llevar a Hermione a su habitación.- el rugido de James al entrar en la cocina y divisar a su padre, hizo que Ginny pusiera pies en polvorosa- vamos 'Mione, querrás colocar tus cosas.

Huyeron vilmente de la cocina dejando a su suerte a los dos hombres con James. Mientras subían las escaleras, reían con complicidad.

- ¿Crees que sobrevivirán?

- Supongo que sí. Son aurores. Supongo que están entrenados para casos extremos.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Siempre me pregunté porque no habías intentado hacerte auror. Tenías las mejores calificaciones. Entre todos, tu eras la mas brillante.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a caminar en silencio. De pronto, Ginny se estremeció

- ¡OH! Lo siento. No me di cuenta, 'Mione, lo siento. Soy una estúpida.

- No pasa nada, Ginny. No tienes porque recordarlo.

- Soy imbécil. Es que a veces se me va de la cabeza, de verdad.

- Fue una decisión personal. Después de que asesinaran a mis padres, no pude pensar en vengarme, estaba tan desesperada, que no podía ni comer. No tenía fuerza para entrenarme, ni cabeza para estudiar mas. Dumbledore hizo bien metiéndome en el ministerio. El trabajo mecánico me ayudó mucho, y al final he ido subiendo, pero tampoco era mi ambición ser ministro de magia de Inglaterra. Simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando superar la pena como para preocuparme de nada más.

- ¿Aún tienes pesadillas?- Ginny le abrió la puerta de un precioso dormitorio azul.

- Todas las noches. Así que si me sentís gritar no os asustéis. Se me pasa en cuento abro los ojos.- admiró el bello decorado.- tienes una casa preciosa.

- Sirius se la dejó a Harry. Y gracias a Dobby no es complicado tenerla bien. Lo que es terrible es tener que conseguir cada vez calcetines mas estrambóticos para pagarle.

Ambas rieron.

- Winky no me deja en paz. Todo el dinero que le pago se lo regala a la señora Stitch, la secretaria de Padma Patil. Al final, la señora Stitch a optado por abrirle una cuenta en Gringotts, sin decirle nada, y yo lo que hago es comprarle ropita para bebé, que le encanta y ella la adapta para ponérsela.

- Nunca pensé que ella aceptaría salir de Hogwarts e irse contigo.

- Creo que pensó que yo necesitaba más ayuda que el colegio.

- Te dejaré para que te refresques. Cenaremos a las ocho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama. El colchón de plumas la abrazó con delicadeza. La habitación era preciosa y tenía una vista espectacular. Ginny se había tomado muchas molestias por ella. Tenía incluso un jarrón de flores en el tocador.

Decidió darse un baño de espuma, y eligió aroma de rosas. Tenía tiempo hasta la cena y no quería interrumpir. Había oído llegar a los Weasley. Era imposible no oírlos, nunca hacían nada en silencio. Recordó lo feliz que era cuando pasaba aquellas temporadas veraniegas en La Madriguera. Las recordaba con nostalgia. Perdida en sus propias ensoñaciones, dejó pasar el tiempo tumbada sobre la cama, aún en albornoz.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse ligeramente y no pudo domar su pelo. Siempre le había dado problemas. Por eso había optado por llevarlo recogido en un moño cuando trabajaba. Esta vez tendría que dejarlo suelto. Eligió un vestido de flores azules, estilo romano, pegado al cuerpo sin se demasiado ceñido. Era lo menos Muggle que tenía en su armario, sin contar la ropa de trabajo. Se había enamorado de él al verlo en un escaparate porque le recordaba a una toga romana, con sus delicados drapeados.

Se calzó y bajo las escaleras casi corriendo. Al llegar al salón, entendió porque Ginny había retirado los muebles. Con todos los Weasley allí, era imposible que nada se mantuviera en su sitio. Cuando la vieron aparecer, comenzó de nuevo la ronda de besos y abrazos. Aquello era fantástico, y volvió a preguntarse porque dejaba pasar tanto tiempo entre visita y visita. Desde que sus padres desaparecieron, ellos eran la única familia que tenía. Y sabía que debía cuidarles más. Pero le hacía daño verles. No podía evitar recordar.

Pasaron al comedor. Debió ser la mágica influencia de Molly Weasley, porque James se comportó perfectamente. Sus tíos estaban orgullosos de él, pero Ginny y Harry lo miraban como si estuviera poseído. Todos estaban sentados, incluso el niño, cenando tranquilamente, cuando sonó el timbre.

- Debe ser Hagrid. Murmuró Harry levantándose. Y Hermione se alegró de que hubiese podido asistir, al menos a la cena, pues sabía perfectamente que a él no le gustaba dejar abandonadas a sus criaturas si podía evitarlo.

Mientras todos reían ante la dificultad evidente de James de tomar los guisantes con el tenedor, Hermione prestaba atención a la voz de Harry en el recibidor.

- ¡Has llegado antes! Que sorpresa. No te esperábamos hasta mañana.- ella pudo oír un murmullo, y luego la risa clara de Harry- por supuesto que no es problema, tu habitación ya esta lista. ¿Has cenado? Perfecto, cenaras con nosotros. Pasa, estamos en el comedor.

¿Tantos parabienes para Hagrid? Él era otro más de la familia. No era normal tanta cortesía. Debía ser el auror nuevo, el amigo de Ron y Harry. Se sintió intrigado. A su despacho no había llegado ninguna nueva petición de admisión. ¿Quién sería el nuevo auror?

Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta se quedó con las ganas de verle la cara, le parecía descarado girarse a mirarle. Pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando la conversación enmudeció y vio como Ginny se llevaba las manos a la boca y la miraba espantada.

Entonces, aún antes de verlo, lo supo. Pudo sentir su presencia. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo le gritaban que tuviera cuidado. Temía girarse para verle, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que cerciorarse de que no era él, de que no era posible que Ron y Harry le hicieran esto. Casi en cámara lenta, fue girando la cabeza para mirar atrás. Y sus sentidos no la engañaron.

En la puerta del comedor estaba Draco Malfoy.


	16. ¿sorpresa?

**Hola! Jojo, un muy buen capítulo **

**Lo aclaro nuevamente, por si no quedo claro: yo no escribí esto, solamente lo público, y si, sin autorización, no esta del todo legal lo que estoy haciendo pero no estoy diciendo que es mío no? Creo que no estoy haciendo nada malo, si me puedo comunicar con la autora le voy a avisar y le voy a decir que se quede con la cuenta esta o algo así… o lo saco y lo publica ella, como ella quiera, solamente quería que esto este en la colección de maravillosos fan fics que tiene esta página.**

**Un saludo **

**Capítulo 16. ¿Sorpresa?**

Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sus manos temblaban, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no le daría el gusto de que la viera llorar. Sin saber como fue capaz de incorporarse, y George, que se sentaba a su lado, se levantó cuando la vió titubear. El silencio se le había establecido en la sala. Todos sabían lo que había pasado, por eso nadie se sintió con fuerzas para decir nada.

Él la estaba mirando con sus impasibles ojos grises. No decía nada. Solo la observaba. Había siente años de cambios para observar. Eso era mucho tiempo. Y muchas cicatrices. Parecía mayor. Era lógico. Tras la batalla final, cuando por exterminaron a Voldemort, Malfoy había perdido el traslado a los Cárpatos. Le habían pedido que no lo hiciera, era un buen auror, uno de los mejores. Ella sabía porque se había ido.

Tenía arrugas en la comisura de los ojos. Y llevaba el cabello largo, demasiado largo, casi hasta la cintura. Brillaba plateado a la luz de las velas. ¿Por qué se estaba fijando en eso?

- Hola Hermione.- su voz la hizo temblar. Traía recuerdos que ella prefería olvidar.

Ella no dijo nada. Estaba paralizada. Sin saber que hacer, se volvió hacia Harry. Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. La pequeña Ginny vino en su ayuda.

- Draco, bienvenido a nuestra casa. ¿Quieres sentarte?- un servicio de mesa apareció junto a ella, en la cabecera vacía. – Enseguida volvemos. ¿Me acompañas Hermione? Traeremos… algo… de la cocina.

- Ella no se movió hasta que sintió la mano de Ginny sobre su brazo. No habían dejado de mirarse en ningún momento. Esperaba que su rostro hubiera estado tan impasible como el de él.

Casi como una autómata, de dejo llevar hasta la cocina. Ginny se atareó sacando un tarro de un estante sin dejar de hablar, mientras ella se limitaba a estar de pie ante la mesa de cocina, con la vista perdida.

- De verdad que no se que tiene Harry en la cabeza. ¿Cómo no nos avisó? Te juro que le voy a matar. No puedo imaginar en que estaba pensando. Lo siento, Hermione.- se acercó a ella con un bote y una cuchara- Toma esto.

- No quiero nada.

- Me da igual. Tómalo. Te ayudará a tranquilizarte. ¿No te fías de mi?- Ella sonrió. Ginny era la nueva profesora de pociones en Hogwarts, así que no había nada que temer.

- Voy a subir a mi dormitorio.

- Te acompaño.- Salieron por la otra puerta de la cocina. Ella se negó a mirar hacia el comedor, no quería verle más. Se apresuró. Tenía que recoger todas sus cosas para poder salir de allí. All llegar, Ginny trató de empujarla hacia la cama.- No, no. Tengo prisa. Debo marcharme de inmediato.

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Lo que te he dado te hará dormir hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es una conspiración?

- No pienses eso ni por un momento, 'Mione. Yo no sabía que Harry pretendía traer a Draco. Te lo hubiera dicho. Sabes que soy la única que conoce vuestra relación del colegio, y que jamás te traicionaría. Entiendo claramente como te sientes.- Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente agotada. De repente, sentía que tenerse en pie era demasiado complicado, requería demasiado esfuerzo.

- Todos piensan que lo odio porque su padre mató a mis padres, Ginny, solo tu me entiendes. Si Lucius Malfoy asesinó a mis padres fue por mi culpa.

- ¡No digas eso!- su amiga se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Pero es cierto. Cuando Lucius se enteró de que habíamos estado juntos montó en cólera. Al no poder hacer nada en nuestra contra ya que Dumbledore nos protegía, se cebo en mis padres. Todo para castigar el hecho de que su hijo había osado enredarse con una Sangre Sucia. Pero no castigó a mis padres. ¡Me condenó a vivir esta culpa por el resto de mi vida! ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? Nunca debí andar con él.- las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione. Ginny la tendió sobre la cama y se limitó a acariciar su espalda hasta que la poción para dormir sin sueños hizo efecto.

Ella entendía a la perfección el sufrimiento de su amiga. Harry le debía más de una explicación. Bajaba la escalera cuando oyó voces que venían del comedor.

- No. No te vas a ninguna parte.- Era la voz de Ron.

- Lo que no voy a hacer es quedarme aquí ahora que se que nadie sabía de mi llegada- Draco sonaba calmado, pero la tensión se adivinaba en sus palabras.

- Sabían que venías.- se disculpó Harry.- Lo que no sabían es que era tú.

- Muy agudo, Potter. Muy agudo. Pero no voy a quedarme.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!- el grito de Ron los hizo enmudecer a todos.- Esto ha durado demasiado. Hermione a estado atesorando su dolor mucho tiempo, y nosotros hemos respetado esa pena. Pero no fue tu culpa que tu padre matara a sus padres, y ella tendrá que entenderlo así. Te mereces escapar de todo esto, y ella merece liberarse también. Por eso te pedimos que vinieras. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.- Ahora la voz de Malfoy sonaba algo irritada.

- Quiero mucho a Hermione, ella es una buena hermana para mí. Y he podido trabajar contigo en los últimos años, y aunque no te soportaba, he aprendido a respetarte. Ambos os torturáis por algo que escapaba de vuestro control. La maldad de tu padre no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Es cierto, hijo.- Arthur hizo un ademán hacia Draco.- ya es tiempo de que dejes de atormentarte. Comparte ese momento con nosotros. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo.

- Eres bienvenido, Draco- Molly le miró a los ojos.- quédate con nosotros.

Ginny entró entonces a la habitación desde el umbral.

- La he hecho dormir. Tal vez mañana amanezca algo enfadada, pero teniendo a Ron aquí, lo mas probable es que vuelvan a pelear entre ellos.- Mientras todos sonreían ante la broma, Ginny miró a su marido: "te vas a enterar".

Tenía que haber imaginado que no le esperaban. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Hermione sabría de su llegada y estaría allí? Ella jamás le perdonaría. No podía culparla. Tampoco él se perdonaba.

Miró de nuevo su habitación. Era perfecta. Toda la casa era perfecta. No era la magnifica mansión en la que se había criado, pero era un hogar, algo que nunca tuvo la familia Malfoy. Potter había tenido suerte. Una esposa maravillosa, un hijo adorable, una familia política que lo trataba como a un hijo mas. Tenía amor. Amor a raudales. Lo envidiaba. Como en los viejos tiempos, pero era envidia sana. Nada de malos sentimientos.

Podía recordar con claridad los únicos momentos totalmente felices que él había tenido, y sabía que coincidieron con la presencia de Hermione en su vida. Sin embargo, le habían obligado a dejarla, y el nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Ya en sexto curso había decidido que no secundaría s u padre en sus planes con Voldemort, pero no fue hasta que pudo conocer mejor a Hermione que tomó partido en la lucha. Lo días en que habían estado juntos, los primeros meses de séptimo curso, habían sido increíbles. Se sentía tan feliz que daba asco. Claro que tuvo que terminar cuando aquella miserable Pansy se enteró y comenzó a chantajearlo. A pesar de que libraron juntos la batalla final, nunca se atrevió a decirle que aún la amaba, que nunca dejó de amarla. Ella había empezado una relación con Ron, y su orgullo le impidió hablar. Luego… luego fue demasiado tarde. Lucius supo que Pansy que Draco les había traicionado, y en gesto de rabia asesinó a la madre de Draco. No quedó satisfecho con eso. Buscó a los padres de Hermione y acabó con ellos también, para castigarlos por haberse atrevido a estar juntos. Aunque la razón de la muerte de los señores Granger no era de dominio publico, por lo que el sabía. La atribuían a mera maldad por parte de Lucius.

Así que Lucius había ganado al final les había condenado a vivir separados, porque él entendía que Hermione jamás llegase a perdonarle, pero no podía evitar seguir enamorado de ella. Durante todos aquellos años había deseado ponerse en contacto con Hermione, intentar al menos hablar con ella para pedirle disculpas, por muy estúpido que fuera eso. Pero ella no se mezclaba con el mundo mágico. Una vez que salía del ministerio no había forma de dar con ella. Y si dejaba tan claro que no quería ser molestada, él no le impondría su presencia. Bastante la había hecho sufrir ya.

Se tumbó sobre la cama. ¿Había hecho bien en ir hasta allí? Supuso que había valido la pena, porque ella estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Había pasado de ser una chica guapa a una mujer espectacular. Con el semblante algo triste, cierto, pero maravillosa igualmente. Una vez, tres años atrás, poco antes de que la eligieran Ministro de Magia, la había visto atravesar el recibido central del ministerio con unos papeles en la mano. Le dolió tanto el pecho al observarla que tuvo que sentarse.

Se sonrió ¡Tonto enamorado! Tenía que intentar seguir adelante, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos por las noches pensaba en ella. Su recuerdo era lo único que le había mantenido vivo en la larga búsqueda de mortífagos en los Balcanes. Su sonrisa. ¿Cuándo había dejado Hermione de sonreír?

La despertó el sol bien alto que se colaba por la ventana. ¿Había dormido toda la noche sin despertar por las pesadillas? Ya no recordaba la última vez que le había sucedido eso. Se desperezó. Se sentía muy relajada y feliz. Estirada la cama, observando el movimiento de las cortinas por la brisa suave que entraba por la ventana. Luego, de golpe, todo lo sucedido la golpeó como una ola, y se sintió mal de nuevo.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que él estaba allí? Debía irse y pronto. Tomaría sus cosas, las metería en su bolsa y saldría de allí lo más rápido posible. No quería volver a verle. Y ya puestos, tampoco perdonaría jamás a Harry. Se levantó, se cambió y salió al pasillo con su bolsa lentamente. No quería encontrarse con nadie. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

Había gente en la cocina. Podía oír sus voces, pero el salón estaba desierto, por suerte. Se acercó a la chimenea y tomó de la encimera un puñado de polvos flú. Trató de no hacer ruido cuando los lanzó hacia las cenizas e indicó su destino.

- A mi despacho en el ministerio.- dio un paso adelante y cerró los ojos.

Pero cuando los abrió aún estaba en el hueco de la chimenea, con los zapatos llenos de ceniza. Que estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, tan estupefacta que no acertaba a moverse.

- Me han dicho que está temporalmente desconectada de la red de polvos flú.- se giró para ver a Draco apoyado en la puerta. Parece ser que tus amigos piensan que es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí.


	17. La Conversación

**Mmm, mmm, que interesante! **

**Gracias por los reviews. Porque hago esto? No se…, me parecía importante que este en esta página… y la verdad que no me cuesta mucho… **

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 17. La conversación**

- Si son capaces de hacerme esto, obviamente no son mis amigos. – a pesar de la indignación logró que su voz sonara firme. O al menos eso pensaba.

Se miraron a la luz del día. Él estaba perfectamente ataviado. Como siempre solía estarlo. Pantalón negro, camisa negra… túnica negra descuidadamente abierta. Contra el negro de sus ropas, su pelo platino destacaba el doble. Supuso que era un aspecto buscado conscientemente. Llevaba una taza de té en las manos, y tomó un sorbo. Aquello la irritó. No tenía derecho a estar tan cómodo, a sentirse tan a gusto en casa de sus amigos. Deseó haber traído su varita para hacerle brotar tentáculos de la cara, o algo así… pero se la había dejado en el ministerio. Ya no solía usarla fuera de allí.

James entró corriendo en el salón, sin camiseta. Se paró en seco al verla quieta en la enorme chimenea.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, 'Mione?- "Oh mierda, estoy metida en la chimenea como una estúpida"

- Pateo las cenizas para asegurarme que están apagadas, cariño.- dijo mientras salía de la chimenea y sacudía los pies contra la piedra. No era conveniente que esa pequeña fiera supiera que la chimenea servía para viajar. Con esa mente tan perversa como la de sus tíos los gemelos, en cualquier momento saldría corriendo hacia la chimenea y aparecería en el otro extremo del mundo. O podría incluso quemarse confundiendo un fuego normal con unos mágicos.

- ¡Ahhhh!- exclamó la criatura como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ella se alegró de haberlo engañado. – Pensé que te ibas a casa de los abuelos. Mami y yo siempre vamos por la chimenea.

Draco ahogó la risa escondiendo su boca en la taza de té. Ella parecía mortificada. Tomó aire.

- ¿Dónde esta mami, James?

- Me prepara la ropa, pero yo no me la pondré. Quiero mi uniforme de Quidditch de los Cannons.

- Es la mejor vestimenta para un sábado a la mañana.- declaró Draco con seguridad.

- Lo sé.- contestó el pequeño.- Oye –le llamó tirando de la túnica- ¿No te vas a cortar el

pelo? Pareces una niña.

Ahora fue la carcajada de Hermione la que sonó en la habitación. Pero ella trató de sofocarla rápidamente. Draco enrojeció y murmuró alguna respuesta, con la misma mueca que solía usar Snape cuando ella respondía bien en clase de pociones y él tenía que darle 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

- Me voy. No quiero que mi mamá me atrape o me pondrá una camisa. – Y el niño salió corriendo, dejándolos solos.

Ella aún se sonreía cuando pasó junto a él y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina. Había té y café, magdalenas, tortas, fruta… se sirvió un té y se lo bebió lentamente, intentando ignorarle. O al menos intentando fingir que le ignoraba.

- No pareces enfadada.

- Lo estoy.

- Pensé que armarías un escándalo al saber que habían desconectado la chimenea.

- Hay más de un modo de salir de aquí.

- ¿Ah, si? – ante el tono sarcástico, ella se giró.

- Pero creo que quien tendrá que irse eres tú. Esta es la casa de mis amigos.

- Amigos que me han invitado a mi también.

- Yo llegué primero.

- Vamos, Hermione, crece un poco. Yo no tengo problemas en que estés aquí. Quién esta asustada eres tú.

Sintió una rabia tan grande que se planteó lanzarle la taza a la cabeza.

- No te tengo miedo, Malfoy. Tengo asco.

- Si, ya. La misma canción de siempre.

Le miró con fijeza.

- ¿Qué pretendes¿A que has venido?

- Me dijeron que es el cumpleaños de James.

- No me tomes por estúpida, no me creo que…

- ¿Qué¿Qué no te crees¿Qué yo también tengo derecho a olvidar por un momento?

¿Qué merezco la oportunidad de dejar el pasado atrás?

- Lo dices con seguridad. Tal vez sea mas fácil para ti que para mi. Después de todo, no son tus padres los que murieron. Quizá si tus padres murieran asesinados por mi culpa pensarías de diferente manera.

Él la miró con sus ojos plateados. No dijo nada mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. Luego, la furia de sus ojos desmintió el tono casual de sus palabras.

- Bueno, supongo que mi caso es diferente al tuyo. Yo sólo tengo que convivir diariamente con el hecho d que a mi padre, que también asesinó a mi madre, le maté yo.

Y salió de la cocina dejándola perpleja.

¿Dónde estaba? No entendía porque James era tan escurridizo. Sólo tenía cuatro años, pro favor. Nadie era un experto en camuflaje a esa edad, Harry caminó lentamente por el jardín, inclinándose tras los setos para poder espiar. Llevaba una camiseta en las manos. Según Ginny, hasta que no se la pusiera al niño, no valía la pena que se molestara en volver a casa. Él opto por no enfurecerla. Había pasado horas disculpándose con ella la noche anterior. A final, habían hecho las paces, e incluso la misma Ginny había optado por evitar que Hermione pudiera escapara por la chimenea. Pero él prefería no enfadarla más. Por ningún motivo.

Al dar la vuelta a un árbol, descubrió a Hermione sentada a la sombra. Ella no parecía haberle visto. Pero sabía que antes o después tendría que hablar con ella. Y lo mejor era aprovechar este momento de soledad.

- Hola – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Hola.

- ¿Aún me hablas? Eso es buena señal.

- No debería de hacerlo, lo sé. Pero eres el anfitrión, y estaría feo ser tan descortés. Después de todo, no es como si me hubieras preparado una encerrona con la persona que mas odio en el universo.

- Lo siento, 'Mione. Nunca lo ví como una encerrona.

- Y yo no esperaba que me hicieras esto, Harry.

No había mucho que el pudiera decir. Pero lo intentó de todos modos.

- Hace un par de meses, Draco se presentó en la central. Hacía años que no le veía, prácticamente desde el entierro de tus padres. Pidió el traslado a Cárpatos, y fue admitido en el grupo de Victor Krum. Nunca volvió a casa¿lo sabías? Ni siquiera en vacaciones. No tenía por qué. Después de la muerte de su madre, no había vuelto a poner los pies en la mansión Malfoy. Llevaba cerrada hace siete años.

- ¿Pretendes que sienta pena?

- No, solo quiero que comprendas algo. Cada vez que el grupo terminaba una misión exterminando el núcleo de mortífagos rebeldes, Draco usaba sus días libres para seguir buscando. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que alguien tan brillante como él no ascendía en el escalafón? Siempre quiso trabajar de campo. Y no en cualquier parte. Tenía que ser allí. Porque sabía que allí estaban escondidos mas acérrimos defensores de Voldemort. Su núcleo más selecto. Sus seguidores más fieles. Su padre.

- Su padre. – Repitió Hermione.

- Este mismo año encontró su pista. Y hace cuatro meses que localizaron su emplazamiento. Él le mató, Hermione. Solo piensa por un momento lo que debe haber supuesto para él llevar a cabo esa acción. Piénsalo al menos una vez antes de despreciar sus intentos de acercarse a ti. Porque hace falta mucho valor para enfrentarse contigo, Hermione.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Luego Harry retomó la palabra.

- Cuando llegó parecía un animal salvaje. No hablaba, no decía nada. Le dejaron en una de las habitaciones de la central durante una semana porque no quería ver a nadie. Solo le llevaban comida. Victor le trajo. Dijo que tras el enfrentamiento Draco no pronunció ni una palabra mas, que se había quedado en trance. No sabía que debía hacer y los trajo de vuelta. Luego, poco a poso se ha ido recuperando. Hace apenas un par de semanas que ha comenzado a llevar a cabo misiones. Esta en el equipo de Ron. Cuando supe que preparábamos una fiesta para el niño decidí invitarle.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió consultarle a nadie? – No quería que su voz sonara salpicada por el rencor, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Le comenté a Ron. Y a él le pareció bien.

- Por supuesto- repuso sarcástica.- El bueno de Ron, siempre tan sensible.

- Mira, 'Mione. Nosotros te queremos. Pero estamos hartos de que vivas torturándote, de que te castigues por la muerte de tus padres. Descansa de una vez. Intenta vivir.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- Ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y a él se le rompía el corazón.

- Debes encontrar la manera de librarte de tus fantasmas. Draco lo había hecho. Esta dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo. Pero para ello necesita tu perdón. Si tu no quieres dejar atrás tu pasado, esa es tu decisión. Pero espero que no seas tan egoísta como para no perdonarle.

Harry se levantó y la dejó sola. ¿Perdonar a Draco? Lo difícil no era perdonarle a él, sino a si misma.


	18. Primer Asalto

**Hola! Capítulo 18 James es tan tierno! Y este capítulo me gusta mucho, bueno, gracias por los reviews, otra vez.**

**Saludos y que lo disfruen!**

**Capítulo 18. Primer Asalto**

Draco hacía levitar a James para que pudiera alcanzar las manzanas del árbol. Con el crío era con quien mejor se sentía en toda la casa. Era el único que no le seguía con la mirada como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzar un maleficio sobre la casa. Le bajó con cuidado.

Sentado junto a el estanque, mirando a James, sentado a su lado, comerse manzana, se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida él había compartido un momento así con su padre. Tal vez en su infancia… pero hasta donde podía recordar, no hallaba imágenes en su memoria. Sus recuerdos alegres empezaban con Hogwarts, lejos de la sombría mansión Malfoy. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban allí eran los gritos de su padre y los sollozos de su madre.

Siempre supo que no quería a su padre, desde muy joven. No le gustaba la forma en que abusaba de su pode sobre ellos y tampoco que les obligara a hacer cosas que no querían. Pero también estaba furioso con su madre. Por dejarse tratar así, por no hacer nada por remediarlo. Sabía que su madre había sido una bruja poderosa, pero en algún momento de su vida ella había acabado por desaparecer, dejando solo una cáscara vacía que su padre se encargaba de destrozar cada vez mas.

Según iba creciendo se hacía consciente de que había diferentes maneras de vivir. Que la manera elegida por su padre no solo no era la mejor, ni siquiera era de las correctas. Y sufría al ver el trato de otros padres con sus hijos, el cariño que se tenían. ¿Qué importancia tenías el ser o no de sangre limpia si lo que te une a las personas es el amor? Cuando aceptó que se había enamorado de Hermione nunca pensó que el precio que la vida iba a cobrarles sería tan alto.

Por supuesto esperaba que su padre se enfureciese si llegaba a enterarse. Pero no pensó que el saber que él mantuvo relaciones con una hija de Muggle le sentaría peor que su traición a los mortífagos. Oh, sí. Su padre había planeado cuidadosamente su futuro. Quería que él se convirtiera en el mejor de todos, la nueva mano derecha de Voldemort. Montó en cólera cuando le vio junto a Dumbledore en la batalla final, después de que les hubiera estado pasando información desde las reuniones secretas. Y la estúpida de Pansy le dijo que la razón sería que Hermione y él habían tenido relaciones. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera era verdad. Ella no había querido ni hablarle desde que lo dejaron en Navidad. Se preguntó la razón por la su padre detestaba tanto la idea de Hermione y él se quisieran. Debía de estar frenético, porque tras matar a su madre, se acercó a la casa de los señores Granger y los mató.

Recordó el momento en que las lechuzas llegaron a Hogwarts con la noticia. Ella estaba tan pálida que pensó que en ese momento simplemente moriría también. Y la mirada que le dirigió cuando supo quien los había matado se mantendría siempre fresca en su memoria. Estaba tan llena de desprecio… él no podías hacer nada más que marcharse. Sabía que era la única solución. Matar a su padre e intentar acabar con todo el mal que le había hecho.

Nunca penó que fuera a llevarle tanto tiempo. Su padre se escondía bien. Junto con alguno de sus compinches se ocultó en las montañas, y eso dificultaba su búsqueda. Pero el equipo de Krum era incansable. Le pareció una gran ironía del destino que el equipo fuera comandado por un pretendiente de Hermione. Había estado tan celoso de él cuando le vio bailar con ella en el baile del torneo… gracias a él a veces tenía noticias de cómo le iban las cosas a Hermione; pues se carteaba con Krum con relativa frecuencia. Debía darla las gracias Krum. Sin él, probablemente aún estaría en las grutas de los Cárpatos viviendo como un animal salvaje.

Su recuperación en Inglaterra había sido lenta, y de nuevo le destinaron a un equipo comandado por un pretendiente de Hermione. Pero no cualquier pretendiente. El más firme. El más peligroso. El primero. El único que aún seguía en su vida. Había odiado a Ron desde siempre. Envidiaba a su familia, pero desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, detestó al pelirrojo profundamente. Envidiaba no ser él el destinatario de todas sus miradas. Cuando por fin pudo estar con Hermione como él realmente deseaba, dejó de odiarle. Era tan feliz que dejo de odiar a todo el mundo. Lástima que lo bueno nunca dure para siempre.

Ron le había ayudado mucho en su recuperación. Nunca acababan las ironías del destino. Le apreciaba. Después de cómo le torturó durante todo el colegio, ahora era Ron el que se encargaba de que saliera adelante.

Sentado mirando al niño, Draco deseó volver a tener su edad. En realidad deseó ser lo suficientemente fuerte o inteligente como para conservar a Hermione a su lado. Jamás podría explicarle la razón por la que no había sido capaz de seguir con ella. El destino no hace más que jugar con las personas.

James se terminó la manzana enterró cuidadosamente las pepitas en la tierra. Luego le miró con sus insondables ojos verdes y le preguntó:

- ¿Sabes vuelar en escoba?

- Un poco. Y se dice volar.

- Mi papi es el mejor volador del mundo. – dijo el niño con seguridad.

- Ya será menos. – los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir.

- Si tu me llevaras contigo en la escoba yo te diría si volas mejor que papi.

- Se dice vuelas, James.

- ¡Es un rollo! – se quejó - ¿Qué? ¿Me llevas?

- De acuerdo, pero iremos bajo.

Se acercaron a la casa, y Draco subió un momento a por su escoba. Cuando bajó, le pidió permiso a Ginny para llevarse al niño y ella accedió encantada a cambio de que James se pusiera una camiseta. El niño protestó, pero ya se sabe que las madres acababan ganando siempre.

Tan pronto como la escoba tomó altura, Draco se sintió aliviado. Con el pequeño cuerpo del niño firmemente sujeto con un brazo, se dio cuanta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no volaba por puro placer. Y no había notado como lo había extrañado. No hacían nada mas que dar la vuelta a la casa, rodear el huerto, planear sobre el lago para que el niño se viera reflejado en las tranquilas aguas. En ese momento estaba siendo feliz.

De la parte trasera del jardín surgieron dos figuras y James gritó de felicidad.

- ¡Es papi! Vamos, vamos, llévame con Papi. Que me vea volar en escoba.- Draco accedió, y se acercó a ellos suavemente, volando apenas a un metro del suelo. Cuando frenó frente a ellos procuró evitar la mirada de Hermione- ¿Me viste papi? Vine volando con Draco.- se arrojó a los brazos de su padre, desestabilizando la escoba.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

- Síiiii. Es un bueno volador, pero tú eres el mejor- dijo dándole a un abrazo a su padre.

- Es la historia de mi vida- repuso Draco con una sonrisa triste- Todos somos segundones en comparación contigo. Se bajó de la escoba. Le preguntó a Hermione- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella no contestó. Miraba el suelo, removiendo la tierra con la punta del pie derecho.

- ¿No volamos mas? – James hacía pucheros.

- Papi te llevara a casa, ¿verdad, Potter?- Draco le tendió la escoba sin mirarle siquiera. Harry captó la indirecta.

- Iremos a casa y le daremos un susto a mamá en la ventana del despacho- tomó a un James sonriente y lo subió con él a la escoba.

- ¡Adios. 'Mione!- la voz del niño y sus risas se alejaron rápidamente. Harry volaba como siempre, desenvuelto, haciendo que la escoba y el parecieran uno solo.

- Parece como si se fundieran. Es como su hubiese nacido sobre ella.- comentó como al descuido. No esperaba respuesta, así que se sorprendió cuando ella habló.

- Siempre fuiste el mas elegante al volar. Harry volaba de otra manera. El disfrutaba el momento, se fundía con la escoba. Tú conseguías que verte volar fuera un espectáculo, pero siempre quedaba claro quien manejaba a quien. Lo tuyo era dominio, lo de Harry siempre parecía descontrol.

- Podía ser, pero el siempre atrapaba la Snitch. Tal vez o fuera mas elegante, mas ortodoxo, pero siempre ganó él. La única vez en que fui mas rápido y atrape mi premio, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber conservarlo.

- ¿Hablamos aún de Quidditch?- comentó sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

- Sabes bien que no- él no se movió, y observó como ella caminaba unos pasos mas y luego se detenía. Se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos y luego se giró hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que esperas?- él no supo que decir. Ella sonrió tristemente. - ¿No querías hablar? Habla entonces.

- No así. No con tanto rencor entre nosotros. No era esto lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y que esperabas exactamente? Porque yo no tengo mas rencor en mi. ¿Quieres que te perdone? Sigue adelante con tu vida, Malfoy, hace mucho que no te culpo de lo que pasó. Se perfectamente que no es tu culpa, sino mía.

- ¿Tuya? – la miró asombrado.

- Por supuesto que es mía. Nunca debí ceder. Mis padres seguirían con vida si no me hubiera involucrado contigo.

- No lo llames así. Involucrarse no es la palabra adecuada para referirse a lo que tuvimos.

- Ohhh. Perdona si te molesté. Buscaremos otra expresión. ¿Nos enrollamos? ¿Nos liamos?

¿Nos enredamos? ¿Tuvimos sexo?

- Haces que parezca sórdido.

- Es que fue sórdido, Malfoy. No mientras duró pero su cuando al día siguiente fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no había significado nada para ti.

- No me acuses, Granger, que esa misma noche, después de estar conmigo, te liaste con Ron.

Ella se río sin alegría.

- ¿Te creíste eso? Pensé que no había colado. Pero me alegro. Supongo que en realidad no importó, pero ojalá te hubiera hecho daño.

- Si que me lo hiciste.- No había querido decir eso, no debía mostrarle lo mucho que le había dañado pensar que estaban juntos. Ella seguía mirándole, ligeramente sorprendida. Pero pronto se rehizo.

- Seguramente Pansy estaría encantada de hacerte sentir mejor.


	19. La Emboscada

**Uy! Estos capítulos estan cada vez mejores! xD **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Para alguien que hizo la pregunta: Draco tuvo que cortar la relación con Hermione porque Pansy, que sabía todo, lo amenazó con contarle a su papá lo que Draco estaba haciendo y él sabía que si su padre se enteraba la que iba a sufrir iba a ser su madre, porque era maltratada por él, así que decidió alejarse de Herm. Muy triste no?**

**Espero que haya quedado claro **

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 19. La emboscada**

No sabía bien que era lo que esperaba oír como respuesta. Pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Se sentía asustada, débil… estaba dándole muchas pistas, demasiado sobre sus sentimientos. Él no se lo merecía.

- Dejémoslo, Malfoy. Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Si lo que buscabas era perdón, ya lo tienes.

- Estas equivocada. No tienes que perdonarme tu, tengo que hacerlo yo mismo. Ya no puedo cambiar lo que le sucedió a tus padres. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que cuando encontrara a mi padre y consiguiera hacerle pagar por lo que hizo, me sentiría mejor. Pero no fue así. Seguía sin poder dormir. A pesar de que estaba muerto, lo que me impedía descansar era tu rostro al mirarme con desprecio cuando te enteraste de lo que te había hecho.

Ella no decía nada. Nunca imaginó que también Draco sufriera pesadillas.

- Había depositado todas mis esperanzas en la venganza, y cuando esta por fin llegó, no me trajo el alivio que esperaba. Él ya no estaba, pero no te devolvía a tus padres, y jamás lograría que volvieras a…- se detuvo, y ella deseó que el continuara, quería oírlo, y dio un paso hacia él. Pero Draco le hurtó la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo. Continuó hablando- No había servido de nada. Todo estaba igual que antes, incluso peor porque jamás olvidarías que tus padres murieron a manos del mío. Y yo… yo no soy más que un parricida. Creí que me volvería loco. De hecho –sonrió irónicamente- creo que lo estuve, por lo que me cuentan. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue una temporada un poco oscura. Lo único que se es que de algún lugar saqué la fuerza suficiente para dar un paso adelante, y quiero volver a una vida normal.

Ella no habló. Solo le miraba.

- Espero que lo consigas.- dijo por fin.

- Hermione, también tu debes intentarlo. Nada te los puede devolver.

- Cállate.

- Es cierto, aunque te duela.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de dolor?

- No te comportes así. No eres justa. No sabes nada de mí.

- Se lo que necesito saber. Draco Malfoy, el último de una larga estirpe de magos de Sangre Pura, prefecto de la casa de la serpiente, orgullo de Slytherin. Todo el dinero del mundo, todas las posibilidades, todas las oportunidades. Tenías todo lo que querías, y se te antojó la única chica imposible. No pensaste en las consecuencias, era divertido tener una muesca mas en tu lista de conquistas, una muesca preciada porque era difícil, porque era la amiga de Harry Potter, era tu enemiga y encima prohibida por tener la sangre sucia. No te resultó difícil después de todo, porque caí rendida a tus pies con bastante facilidad. Reconozco que me deslumbraste, que para mí también tenía un encanto especial el sabor de lo prohibido. No tengo excusas. Lo hice porque quise, estaba preparada. Pero tú… - se acercó un paso mas y le clavó los ojos oscuros en los suyos grises- tu tenías que saber que tu padre montaría en cólera, que jamás permitiría que su preciado heredero le humillara así. Tenías que haberlo imaginado, tenías que haberlo previsto. Tenías que haberlo pensado antes de ponernos en peligro.- estaban frente a frente y pronto ella no se contuvo más. Le pegó una bofetada y luego golpeó su pecho con los puños mientras rompía a llorar- ¡Tenías que haber sabido! ¡Se que sabías que tendría un precio muy alto! ¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Draco permitió que siguiera golpeándolo hasta que se cansó y se derrumbó llorando de rodillas sobre la hierba. No le hacían daño los golpes, ella estaba demasiado aturdida para golpear con fuerza, pero las apalabras… se le habían clavado una a una en el corazón. Ella tenía razón. Debía haberlo previsto. Tendría que haber imaginado las consecuencias que esa traición traería en la mente retorcida de su padre. Se sintió enfermo. Estaba tan asqueado de si mismo que no fue capaz de moverse, ni siquiera se inclinó para alzar a Hermione. Se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la imagen de Harry sobrevolando la casa con su hijo entre los brazos, mientras una Ginny feliz les perseguía en su propia escoba.

Había sido estúpido. No quería reconocer que se había hecho la idea de que tal vez existía una lejana posibilidad de que ella le perdonara. Se había aferrado a la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad, simplemente porque seguía loco por ella, porque nunca había dejado de amarla. Pero el amor no es suficiente. Sobre todo si existe una historia de destrucción y muerte tan potente detrás. Ahora sí que se había acabado. Después de tanto tiempo había cerrado por fin la puerta. Y se sentía tan vacío que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir calor.

Hermione lloró. Lloró de una manera que nunca pensó que fuera posible. Sentía rabia, arrepentimiento, odio, culpa, pena… todo junto, potenciado por tantos años de contención. Lloró mucho tiempo, odiando todo. Odiándose a si misma… deseosa de odiarlo a él. Sin conseguirlo. Había comenzado llorando por sus padres, por su muerte, por su ausencia. Pero ahora lloraba de vergüenza, porque sabía que por mucho que quisiera esconderlo, lo quería a pesar de todo. Pero sabía que era imposible. Que jamás estarían juntos. Que nada podía borrar las heridas que llevaban en el alma.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente decidió levantarse. Él le tendió la mano, ausente. No la había mirado, no la había consolado. Hizo bien en no intentarlo. Ella no le hubiera permitido tocarla. Estaban juntos, hombro con hombro, mirando en direcciones opuestas. Se mantuvo a su lado, impasible. Ella observó el paisaje detrás de él. Una ráfaga de viento alzó el largo cabello rubio y arrastró unos mechones al rostro de ella. Envolviéndola con su perfume. Ligero y evasivo, olor a fruta prohibida. Y el aroma nunca olvidado le trajo recuerdos que ella prefería no recordar. Susurros y besos en largos pasillos vacíos. Abrazos robados entre los estantes de la vieja biblioteca, el roce de la piel marfileña de Draco sobre la suya, sus labios recorriendo su cuello, sus pálidas y fuertes manos acariciando la sensible piel que Hermione tenía en el interior de los brazos. Y con cada recuerdo aumentaba el dolor sordo en el pecho, la angustiosa sensación de no poder respirar, las lágrimas amenazaban por ahogarla de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo estaba reclamando su roce. Y él no se daba cuenta.

Apartó el mechón platinado de su cara, reteniéndolo entre sus dedos, una caricia lenta e imperceptible.

- ¿Sabes?- ahora que sabía que ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad, se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle la verdad.- Te amé mucho.

Él no dijo nada. Seguía mirando hacia la casa. Su voz le llegó en un susurro tan bajo que hubiera podido creer que lo había imaginado.

- Estaba loco por ti. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar contigo. Me sentí morir cuando te hablé en la biblioteca. Estaba destrozado, deseando que me miraras a los ojos y te dieras cuenta de todo. Quería abrazarte y pedirte que no me hicieras caso, que no te creyeras nada de lo que te decía. Pero tampoco quería que mi padre torturara a mi madre. No podía permitir eso. Pansy se enteró y me amenazó con contárselo. No tuve otra opción.

- Pudiste contármelo.

- No hubiera servido de nada. No sentía miedo por mi, pero si por mi madre. Sabía que Lucius no podría acercase a nosotros porque Dumbledore nos protegía, pero ella estaba a su merced, en su propia casa. Y yo… yo no quise arriesgarme. Cuando pro fin llegó la batalla no creía que lo nuestro fuera mas importante que el hecho de haber traicionado a Voldemort. Pero era una traición personal a su modo de vida, supongo que a todas sus enseñanzas. Nunca calibré su odio, Hermione, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que iría contra tus padres. Nunca lo imaginé.

- Lo se.

No había nada más que decir. Él se alejo y se llevo consigo el aroma del pasado, y la dejó

sola y triste. Solo se detuvo para hablar por última vez.

- Lamento mucho haberte vuelto a hacer daño. Nunca he querido que sufrieras. – esta vez si que se fue.

Hermione esperó un buen rato a que el aire refrescara su rostro congestionado. Tenía el corazón roto aún en más pedazos. Y le parecía que si respiraba demasiado fuerte tal vez alguno de los trozos se le clavaría dentro haciendo aún mayor el dolor. Caminó hacia la casa, procurando concentrarse en pequeños detalles, como el olor de la hierba aplastada, el color de las flores, el tacto de su pelo sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas… cuando llegó a la entrada, oyó los gritos de James en el salón.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡No te vayas!

Había gente allí. Harry intentaba que su hijo se soltara del cuello de Draco, mientras Ginny se retorcía las manos, impotente. Fred y George no parecían entender muy bien de que iba el asunto, mientras que Ron estaba claramente enfadado, con los brazos cruzados.

- Draco tiene que volver a su casa, James.- Intentaba razonar Harry.

- Tengo mucho que hacer – la voz de Draco sonaba ligeramente estrangulada, y eso al hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente. El pequeño le estaba apretando realmente fuerte.

- Te estás portando muy mal, James. Déjalo tranquilo.- Ginny estaba empezando a enfadarse.- Te castigaré.

Ron la miró en el umbral, y sonrió de golpe. Socarrón, como solía hacerlo cuando tramaba algo en la escuela. A ella no le gustó esa mirada, y se preguntó que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo.

- ¡James! – el niño dejo de ahogar a Draco, que estaba un poco morado, y miró a Ron- ¿Sabes que Draco no se iría si 'Mione le pide que se quede?- Todos se pararon y la miraron, todos menos Draco. Ella enrojeció, pero Ron no quería callar – Dile a 'Mione que le pida que se quede a tu fiesta.

- 'Mione, Draco se quiere ir antes de la torta, y se llevará la escoba y no me dará mas vueltas. Dile que se quede, dile. Que mañana es mi fiesta. – Harry había soltado al pequeño que corrió a abrazarse a sus piernas. Solo para ganar algo de tiempo, ella se inclinó para alzarlo en brazos - ¿Tu que dices? va a haber juegos y globos y vendrán los abuelos y tía Fleur. ¡Dile! ¡Dile!- Hermione tomaba con sus manitas la cara de Hermione, forzándola a mirar a Draco.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Estaba nerviosa, pero James no dejaba demasiadas opciones. Tragó aire y procuró sonar casual. Todos contenían la respiración.

- Seguro que Draco se quedara para la fiesta, cariño.- pero eso no parecía contentar a James.

- No, pídeselo, anda.

No iba a librarse, y Draco la miraba, impasible, pero con un fondo de malicia en sus claros ojos grises.

Quédate… pro favor. No te vayas.


	20. Reconocimiento

**Y, si… ahora todo esta un poco mejor… ya faltan pocos capítulos… creo que 4 mas… que triste! Jeje. Bueno, gracias por los reviews.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 20. Reconocimiento**

Él sabía que no debió resultarle fácil, que lo había hecho forzada, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de alegría cuando ella le pidió que no se fuera. Al diablo las razones que ella tuviera para hacerlo. Y al diablo que tuviera que agradecérselo de por vida a ese maldito Weasley. Iba a quedarse allí, con ella. Por lo menos hasta el domingo. Y disfrutaría porque vez fuera su última oportunidad de estar con Hermione.

Habían almorzado magníficamente, y después se habían retirado al salón a tomar una copa. Ahora no quedaban en el salón más que Ron, Harry y él. Al menos conscientes. En el gran sillón blanco de tres plazas, con James abandonado entre sus brazos, Hermione dormía la siesta james no había querido irse a dormir porque dijo que estaba seguro de que Draco se iría si no le vigilaba, y se había quedado con ellos en la sobremesa dando cabezadas sobre unas figuras de ajedrez mágico que retrocedían angustiadas antes en toque de sus manos regordetas. Cuando ya no pudo más, se subió a los brazos de Hermione y se durmió entre ellos. Al final, ella se había recostado cayendo dormida al momento, protegiendo el cuerpecito cálido con su propio calor. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Llevaba sin dejar de mirarles un largo rato ya.

- Está preciosa, ¿Verdad?- Ron reía entre dientes. Draco enrojeció.

- Si, lo está. – no debía sentir vergüenza. Estaba preciosa, independientemente de lo que sintiera por ella.

- Es bueno verla relajada. – Comentó Harry- me preocupa que trabaje tanto. Nunca tiene tiempo para disfrutar.

- Eso es porque se niega a vivir. Ha perdido demasiado tiempo. – Ron se calló. Hablaban bajo, no querían despertarles. Ginny asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón para ver que hacían, sonrió a su esposo y volvió al laboratorio a probar unas pociones.

- Es curioso que estemos aquí sentados después de tantos años odiándonos.- Comentó Harry al desgaire.

- ¿Quién a dicho que ya no nos odiamos? – Repuso Draco

- Oh, bueno. A mi ya no me caes mal, Malfoy.- Rió Ron

- Yo, en cambio, te encuentro igual de irritante.

- ¡Desagradecido! – Contestó Ron de buen humor – Si no fuera por mi estarías reconcomiéndote en la central de aurores.

- No se de que hablas – Mintió Draco

- Habla de esa pequeña escena antes de comer, Malfoy.

- ¿Se supone que tendría que estarte agradecido?

- No estaría mal, la verdad. – Se reían socarronamente, tratando de incomodarlo. Pero no esperaban su respuesta.

- Lo estoy. Gracias, Ron. Así puedo pasar algo más de tiempo con ella.

Enmudecieron. Ron tragó aire, nervioso.

- ¿Te… te gusta Hermione?- No parecía creerlo. Seguro pensaba que si interés por ella era exclusivamente que Hermione perdonara lo de sus padres – No… no es tu tipo.

- Humm – se limitó a decir Harry, incómodo.

- ¿Cuál es mi tipo? – Preguntó, divertido - ¿Más estúpidas? ¿Más antipáticas?

- No sé… ¿Tal vez sangre limpia? – Ron parecía enfadado.

- No parece que eso tenga demasiada importancia ¿no crees?

- Solía parecerte importante en la época de la escuela. De hecho amargaste su existencia durante siete años.

- Todo ha cambiado desde entonces.

- Me pregunto si tú has cambiado lo suficiente.

- ¿Ron! – se quejó Harry. El pelirrojo se limitó a fulminar a Malfoy con la mirada.

- Pareces enfadado por algo, Weasley. Será mejor que lo sueltes ya.

- Ya estamos mayorcitos, esto ya no es el colegio. Supondré que sabes lo que haces. Pero no te olvides nunca de que ella es una hermana para nosotros, y no te dejaremos que le… - Draco le interrumpió, alzando una mano.

- La quiero, ¿de acuerdo, Ron? La amo. Llevo amándola más tiempo del que imaginas. Nunca querría hacerle daño- ellos lo miraron atónitos. Bueno, él también estaba sorprendido de ser capaz de reconocer antes ellos que estaba enamorado. Claro que eso no servía para nada, por lo que no tenía tanto mérito. Ella no le dejaría acercarse lo suficiente. – Pero no importa, porque es imposible que estemos juntos. No después de lo que ha pasado.

Aunque le hubiera gustado que le contradijera, ninguno habló. Sabían que lo que él decía era verdad. Hermione era franca, fuerte, inteligente… demasiado estricta. Nunca cruzaba la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto a menos que fuera completamente necesario… Y sabían que no lo haría jamás. Ya no. Era demasiado tarde.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa. El coñac tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Hermione. Un suave caramelo tostado con brillos rojizos… Hermione y su presencia invadían su sistema tan insidiosamente como la hacía el licor. Incluso a esa distancia percibía el aroma cálido de su piel dormida, el ruido suave de su respiración. Llevaba un buen rato deseando atreverse a estirar su mano y retirar una hebra de rizado cobre de la mejilla de ella. Pero no se atrevía. Era un cobarde.

En realidad no sabía para qué se había quedado. ¿De qué servía torturarse? Ella no lo amaba, y él era un iluso si se quedaba allí esperando lo imposible. Su primer impulso de marcharse había sido lo correcto, y no tenía que haber cedido cuando ella le habló. Cuanto antes empezara a olvidarla, antes podría seguir adelante.

Pero se quedó quieto, mirándola. Sabiendo que lo que su cabeza le dictaba era lo lógico, lo razonable, lo mejor. Pero simplemente, su corazón le impedía marcharse. Y se quedaría allí porque no quería estar en ningún lugar en el que ella no estuviera. Ya tendría que hacerse la idea cuando se fuera al día siguiente. Pero el destino le había dado un plazo de un día mas, y no lo desperdiciaría en la central, emborrachándose como un estúpido si podía estar con ella, aunque fuese sin tocarla, solo para atesorar cada instante juntos y revivirlo una y otra vez cuando ya no la viera. Bebió otro trago y se forzó a desviar la vista de Hermione con James dormido entre sus brazos a la vista de la ventana. Demasiada ternura puede llegar a herirte.

Harry sabía que entre Hermione y Draco había algo más que solo ellos sabían. Demasiada tensión. Amaba a Hermione, siempre la había querido como una hermana. Y deseaba para ella la clase de amor que él compartía con Ginny, porque ella merecía que alguien se encargase de hacerla vivir. Hermione tenía una tendencia demasiado grande de dejarse llevar por las responsabilidades. Y necesitaba que la forzasen a detenerse y disfrutar. Tal vez Draco fuera la persona correcta. Tal vez, él pudiera llegar a ese núcleo que Hermione guardaba tan celosamente. Tal vez le tocara el corazón.

Desde luego no sería fácil, y el hecho de que habían sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo no era el problema principal. El padre de Draco y su salvaje actuación eran un obstáculo demasiado fuerte de salvar. Pero suponía que si Draco la amaba tendría que buscar la manera.

- Te doy mi bendición.- Ron y Draco lo miraron sin comprender. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo.- Te doy mi bendición. Con ella- indicó con un gesto de su cabeza a la figura dormida.- Si lo logras solo quiero que me prometas que intentarás hacerla feliz. Pata mi es suficiente.- Malfoy lo miró con una expresión extraña en los ojos. Se limitó a sentir con un gesto seco. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Harry trató de llamar la atención de Ron. Éste miraba a Malfoy con un gesto extraño. Movió la cabeza. Ron lo miró con fastidio. Negó suavemente.

Harry se movió con mas fuerza y le lanzó una mirada admonitoria. Ron suspiró ruidosamente.

- Está bien, está bien- murmuró, contrito. Draco se giró a mirarlo tratando de borrar la leve sonrisa de su cara bebiendo un sorbo.- también tienes la mía. Pero no te creas que te será fácil. Tiene un carácter de mil demonios.

- Ya lo sé. Debo estar loco, porque me gusta hasta eso.

Las suaves carcajadas despertaron a Hermione. Abrió los ojos, procurando no moverse demasiado y no molestar a James. Suspiró. Allí estaban sentados, riendo de un chiste privado. Se sentía agradablemente descansada. Tenía que aprovechar las escasas ocasiones en las que podía dormir de un tirón.

- ¡Hola! – giró la cabeza hacia un Harry sonriente.

- Hola- contestó en susurros. - ¿De qué se reían?

- De ti, 'Mione. Roncas.- Ron la miró y ella le sacó la lengua. Malfoy rió.

- Eso no es verdad, nunca he roncado.

- Siempre duermes sola. ¿Cómo sabes si roncas o no? No puede oírte.- Repuso Ron con lógica.

- Eres imbécil.- sintió que James se movía abría sus ojitos verdes. La miró levemente despistado, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la siesta. Ella le apartó un húmedo flequillo rojizo de la frente. Hola, mi amor. ¿A qué el tío Ron es imbécil?

Pasaron la tarde fuera, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Draco nunca había pasado una tarde en familia como aquella. Ginny entraba y salía de la casa, debatiéndose entre la obligación (probar pociones para su clase) o el placer (jugar al Quidditch con su familia). Los gemelos, Ron, Harry y él jugaban mientras James daba grititos sentado junto a Hermione. La tarde pasó en un suspiro. Jamás se había divertido así. Y supo que eso era algo que siempre había querido, esa sensación tranquila aceptación, tener un núcleo de personas con las que sentirse totalmente tranquilo.


	21. La Estrategia

**Hola! Que tal?**

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo es un poco más largo .**

**Perdón por la demora, tuve muchos exámenes estas últimas semanas…**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 21. La Estrategia**

La tarde había pasado en un suspiro, y ya era la hora de la cena. Resultaba curioso pensar como habían cambiado las cosas en apenas 24 horas. Era una sensación embriagadora, de leve mareo incluso, de vértigo. Por otra parte era normal. Había que reconocer que Draco estaba increíblemente guapo.

Hermione sonrió tontamente ante el espejo, colocándose los pendientes. Apoyó la mano en la superficie del tocador, y dejó descansar su rostro en ella sin dejar de observarse en espejo, mientras recordaba… ya en el colegio, Malfoy había destacado por ser uno de los chicos mas guapos, pero nunca pensó, o mejor dicho, nunca se había permitido pensar, que Draco se convertiría en alguien así. Era alto, no tanto como Ron, que sacaba una cabeza a todos, pero si como Harry. Tenía un cuerpo que por lo que había podido ver no estaba nada mal. Hombros fuertes, espalda ancha… por la que caía esa esplendida melena rubia. Ella mataría porque su pelo fuera tan obediente. No había forma de mantenerlo en su sitio, se enredaba cuando intentaba cepillarlo, era una tortura…. Ese cabello claro era el marco perfecto para su hermoso rostro. Y su cara se había endurecido, perdiendo aquello redonda inocencia de la adolescencia. Sus rasgos, antes levemente femeninos, se había pulido transformando la belleza renacentista y andrógina de Draco. Ahora seguía siendo hermoso, quizás incluso demasiado hermoso, pero de un modo bastante masculino. Con una dura mandíbula, complementada por los labios delgados, y esos ojos metálicos que podrían dejarte sin respiración.

Supuso que no podía seguir perdida en ensoñaciones durante más tiempo. No la conducía a nada. Aunque pasara horas pensando en lo magníficamente bien que lucía Draco, eso nunca cambiaría lo que sentía por él. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de odiarlo, porque eso era lo único que le seguía dando sentido a sus años de rencor. Si ya no le odiaba, si se permitía ceder… entonces todo aquel tiempo dejaba de tener sentido. Todos aquellos años de maldiciones y deseos de venganza se perderían en la bruma… y descubriría que Harry y Ron tenían razón, que su vida no había sido más que una patraña, una mentira.

Tomó su vestido de la cama y lo deslizó sobre su cuerpo. Era un traje de noche muggle bastante caro. Había sido una locura, cometida un día sin pensar cuando lo había visto en el escaparate de una tienda de Londres. No supo porque lo compró, había sido un impulso loco, puesto que nunca usaba esos colores, pero sintió que era extrañamente… adecuado en aquella ocasión. El suave tejido se adaptaba a sus curvas, cayendo estrecho en la cintura y caderas para resbalar suaves ondas que se abrían al caminar ella. Y el escote en V era probablemente un poco demasiado pronunciado, pero que demonios, cuando se lo probó se había sentido espectacular, y esa noche quería toda la seguridad que pudiera sentir, viniera de donde viniera. Con la ayuda de un frasco de poción había conseguido que las ondas de su pelo se mantuvieran todo lo quietas que se podían mantener (lo que no era demasiado, la verdad) y ahora caían en una cascada ordenada por su espalda. Con los pequeños pendientes de diamante de su madre consideró que estaba lista, y tomando aire, bajó las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

Draco estaba allí, tomando una copa con el recién llegado Hill. Éste le estaba contando aventuras mientras el señor Weasley les interrumpía desde el sillón. Reía con una de sus anécdotas cuando se vista se dirigió a la puerta… y tuvo que tomar aire cuando la distinguió allí. Estaba preciosa, espectacular. Y llevaba sus colores. El precioso vestido verde oscuro brillaba con reflejos plateados cuando ella se movía. Y se sintió absurdamente complacido al verla vestir los colores de Slytherin, porque le llegaban al corazón de una manera que no sabía, y no quería descifrar. ¿Era acaso una casualidad? ¿Estaba ella declarando algo, un mensaje tal vez, al usar los colores de la casa de la serpiente? Oh, Dios, como deseba creer que sí. Pero no se atrevía a dar nada por supuesto. No con ella, que siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

No podía moverse, y sabía que debía parecer un estúpido quedándose así, con la boca abierta mientras la miraba… pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y Hill pronto se dio cuenta y siguió la mirada de Draco hasta que la vio allí.

- ¡Hey, 'Mione!- el hermano de Ron se alejó de la chimenea junto a él para acercarse a la muchacha. La sonrisa de ella le dirigió llenó de alegría y temor el corazón de Draco. Hill era el más atractivo de los hermanos Weasley, y de golpe sintió una punzada de celos que se esforzó en controlar. No fue fácil, sobre todo porque ella le echó los brazos al cuello y él la levantó en peso, abrazándola a su cuerpo. - ¡que guapa estas!

Y lo estaba, pero ese pelirrojo debería mantener sus manos alejadas de ella si no quería perderlas de un modo muy doloroso. Draco bebió un sorbo de su copa, intentando no dejar traslucir sus pensamientos homicidas.

- Hola, Bill. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro mucho de verte.

- Y yo también, cariño. ¿Cómo no sacas nunca tiempo para venir a visitarme al banco?

- Apenas saca tiempo para venir a vernos a nosotros, no se porque va a perder tiempo libre metiéndose en ese banco oscuro y lleno de telarañas.- Dijo el señor Weasley haciéndole señas a Hermione de que se sentara junto a él. Ella sonrió y se sentó, sonriendo levemente a Draco a modo de saludo. Éste sintió el corazón más ligero.

- Esto muy ocupada. Pero prometo que desde que tenga otro par de días libres me iré a la Madriguera.

- Si, promesas, promesas- se quejó Arthur Weasley pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.- llevas diciendo eso desde que te nombraron Ministro de Magia, y aún no has venido.- la sonrisa de Hermione era levemente culpable.

- Pero carió, ella de verdad tiene muchas responsabilidades- dijo la señora Weasley acercando una fuente de aperitivos- es un trabajo muy importante.

- Aún así. No deberías de mantenerte tanto tiempo alejada de nosotros.

- Prometo que no lo haré mas. De verdad- Miró directamente a Draco mientras decía- Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. No voy a seguir ocultándome. Ya no mas

Hill no perdía ni una sola de las palabras ni de las miradas que se dirigían Draco y Hermione. Sentados en la larga mesa, observaba todos los movimientos de la pareja mientras se sucedían las conversaciones y las carcajadas. Malfoy no podía alejar la vista mucho tiempo de ella. Se bebía cada una de las palabras de Hermione, la miraba a hurtadillas y cuando ella no le miraba tenía una expresión de arrobo permanente. Se sonrió. Además, al estar Hermione a su lado, a menudo ella comentaba con él, y el podría ver los chispazos de celos que brillaban en los ojos de Draco cuando ella se inclinaba sobre Hill o le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención. por su parte, ella parecía ajena a las insistentes miradas del chico, pero Hill podía notar su sonrojo, y las leves miradas a hurtadillas que ella le dirigía cuando Draco contestaba alguna pregunta del otro lado de la mesa. Se sonrió de nuevo. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Acompañó a su hermana a la cocina cuando esta se levanto a ordenar el postre. Ginny era incapaz de ocultarle algo a Hill. Desde muy pequeña, él solo tenía que mirarla fijamente para que ella le contara cualquier secreto, incapaz de aguantar la mirada de los únicos ojos turquesa de toda la familia.

- Cariño, quiero hablar contigo.- Ginny le sonrió, colocando una fuente del horno sobre la encimera de la cocina.

- Tu dirás.

- ¿Qué hay entre Hermione y Malfoy?- ella le miró asombrada.

- ¿Qué… que dices? No se a que te refieres

- No me mientas, Virginia.- ella tragó aire.

- No… no te estoy mintiendo. Tu ya sabes que el padre de Malfoy, ya me entiendes. Así que si has notado algo debe ser la tensión lógica en estos casos.

- Si, claro. Cuando te sientas a la mesa con el hijo del asesino de tus padres, te pasas la cena sonrojada y con miraditas furtivas. Y lo mas lógico es que el fulmine a todos lo que hablan con ella si se atreven a ponerle la mano encima.

- ¿Él te ha lanzado maleficios por estar junto a 'Mione en la mesa?- Ginny parecía encantada- Oh, esto es fantástico.

- ¿Te parece?

- ¿Y ella parecía molesta? ¿O le gustaba? ¡No me digas que ella no se dio cuenta!

- Lo que es extraño es que ninguno de los demás lo haya notado. Si parecía que incendiarían el mantel.

- Que bien, Hill. Si esto se solucionara… solo necesitan un empujoncito.- Ginny lo miró, expectante- ¿dices que Draco te miraba enfadado? Tal vez podrías ayudarme a que se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, entraron de nuevo en el comedor. Durante los postres, Hill monopolizó a Hermione, haciéndola reír con las anécdotas del Banco, las historias de las travesuras de los gemelos y demás. Hermione no podía parar de reír, y a cada momento que pasaba Draco se iba sintiendo peor. Reconocía que Hermione era una mujer hermosa, pero coquetear de esa manera tan descarada delante incluso de sus padres, le parecía vergüenza. Cuando pasaron al salón a tomar café, ya estaba francamente indignado.

Hermione sabía que Hill coqueteaba con ella, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Después de todo ella sabía que Bill tenía pareja, y que estaba muy enamorado. Pero lo que si la estaba poniendo nerviosa era la mirada de Draco, enfadada, como ligeramente desilusionada.

Sabía que él no tenía derecho a mirarla de esa manera, pero le dolía igualmente. En un momento de la sobremesa en el salón, se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la ventana, donde Draco miraba hacia el exterior.

- ¿Qué miras? – él se giró hacia ella taladrándola con sus ojos grises. Para ocultar su turbación, Hermione le quito la copa de la mano y le robó un sorbo.

- ¿Estás con él?- ella no esperaba una pregunta así. Y se atragantó.


	22. Segundo Asalto

**Holas! Gracias por los reviews, perdón por la demora. **

**Este capítulo es tan… mágico! Tan hermoso, tan triste… disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 22. Segundo Asalto**

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Tienes algo con Bill?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – ella lo miró asombrada

- Contesta

- No tengo nada que decirte sobre ese tema. No tengo porque darte explicaciones. No creo que sea asunto tuyo.- ella iba elevando un dedo cada vez que decía una frase.- ¿Te parecen suficiente tres contestaciones?

- ¿Has tenido algo con Bill o no?

- Te estas poniendo pesado con este tema- Draco abrió la puerta ventana que daba a la galería exterior y la invitó a salir con un gesto de la mano. Sin saber muy bien porque, ella aceptó. Caminaron un poco, hasta que estuvieron en el prado en el que habían pasado la tarde. La luz de la luna lo teñía todo de un espectral resplandor blanquecino.

- ¿Por qué no me contestas?- Draco quiso sonar mas fuerte, pero su voz lo traicionó. Y

Hermione también sintió el lamento no expresado, el secreto anhelo escondido en sus palabras. Durante un momento, se sintió tentada de dar ese paso que la acercaría a él, haciendo desaparecer ese leve espacio que les separaba. Volver a sentirse rodeada por sus brazos… como antes. Como siempre soñaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Pero algo se impuso.

- Perdiste el derecho a interesarte por mi vida sentimental en séptimo curso¿recuerdas?

- Aquella fue la última vez en la que pudiste pedirme explicaciones. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ya no te debo nada.

Draco la miraba, con sus ojos de plata brillando bajo la luz de la luna. No decía nada. Las sombras jugaban con los ángulos de su rostro, haciendo que sus rastros parecieran distintos, mas duros. Ella tembló, mas por nervios que por frío, pero él se quitó la chaqueta, negra por supuesto, y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de ella. Con delicadeza, cuidando de no rozar su piel en ningún momento. Porque no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Pero su olor… el cerró los ojos y le sobrevino el recuerdo cuando el olor de Hermione tomó por asalto sus sentidos. Manzanas, siempre manzanas verdes. Recordó sus besos en los pasillos, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, las palabras susurradas contra su cuello, mientras él enterraba su cara entre su pelo. Esas largas conversaciones nocturnas tendidos sobre sus capas en el jardín del colegio, extendiendo los codos en la hierba. Su risa cuando ella le tentaba, la manera que tenía de inclinar la cabeza cuando no entendía lo que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca. Esa costumbre de sujetar su pelo rebelde con los dedos para que no estorbara al trabajar en pociones. Recordó como se mordía el labio inferior cuando escribía, siguiendo las palabras con los labios silenciosos al leer. La forma en que le había besado aquella última noche, el fuego de la chimenea reflejado en sus piel cuando estaban tendidos sobre la cama de Draco. El roce de su cuerpo, tan suave, como seda líquida, caliente bajo sus dedos. Aquellos ojos tiernos clavados en los suyos cuando él estuvo dentro de ella, su dulce boca pronunciando por primera vez su nombre mientras se entregaba a las sensaciones que estaban compartiendo. Siempre manzanas, manzanas verdes. Y l corazón le dolía, porque tenía atascadas en la garganta las palabras que se enredaban entre ellas y no podía sacarlas. Intentó decir algo, algo que rompiera con el frío silencio que se había establecido entre los dos. Pero le faltaban las palabras, sólo podía seguir mirándola, tan bella, tan dura, tan lejana y fría que a pesar de poder extender la mano y tocarla sabía que jamás la alcanzaría.

No sabía que esperaba, que deseaba oír. Pero sabía que era el momento de hablar, porque si no sería demasiado tarde.

- Esto duele.- él parecía sobrecogido.

- Sí. – sintió el corazón latirle desbocado en el pecho. La sangre corría tan rápido por sus venas que pensó que nunca podría recuperar su pulso normal.

- No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Mi mente lo sabe – Ella se sintió extraña al oírle. ¿Levemente decepcionada? Pero él siguió hablando. – Pero mi cuerpo me dice lo contrario, me dice que me perteneces. Me has marcado, Hermione, Y no sé que caber para borrar tu huella. Nada la quita.

Le miró con ojos duros. Sacando la fuerza de voluntad de donde podía para no ceder, apretando sus uñas contra sus palmas para sentir un dolor que la despertase y no caer en la trampa que aquella voz de terciopelo le estaba tendiendo.

- ¿Pretendes decirme que no has estado con nadie mas?- el tono de burla estaba tan claro en su voz que el sarcasmo destilado por cada palabra se le estaba clavando en su propio corazón.- No querrás que crea eso.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras. Llegados a este punto, nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión.- Estaba enfadado. Podía verlo claramente por la manera de apretar las mandíbulas.- Sé que no puedo exigirte nada, pero me duele igualmente verte con otro.

- Durante todo este tiempo me he mantenido alejado de ti, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para atreverme a acercarme. Y ahora que te tengo ante mí, siento que en realidad el tiempo no ha pasado, y vuelvo a tener de nuevo diecisiete años. Y no me comporto con madurez porque a mis ojos, Granger, siempre me has pertenecido. Así que perdona por agobiarte con reclamaciones, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy celosos como un estúpido, ya me avergüenzo yo solo lo suficiente como para que tengas tu que hacer burla sobre ello.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia el jardín. Ella lo siguió a paso lento.

- La casa esta en dirección contraria..

- No soy ciego, Granger.- Ella sonrió ante el familiar tono Malfoy. Pero ocultó su sonrisa rápidamente.

- Pensé que tal vez tuvieras un leve defecto en la vista, y no pudieras ver las luces.- él paró en seco, y ella se detuvo para no tropezar con su espalda. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, y cuando habló, su tono era de cansancio.

- ¿Qué quieres¿No vas a dejarme en paz? – No se miraban. El cabello de él se movía al compás de la brisa, rozando su cintura en un ritmo hipnotizante. Sin saber lo que hacía, ella deslizó la palma de su mano por la camisa negra, siguiendo los músculos de la espalda de Draco hasta llegar a su cuello, sintiendo el tacto caliente de la piel de él, el roce de seda de su pelo en el dorso de la mano. Se mantenía quieto, en silencio, y ella pudo sentirle temblar bajo su toque. De pronto él se giró y la miró, furiosos los ojos. Realmente parecía un dragón a punto de quemarla con su fuego.- ¿Qué haces¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- No lo sé.

- Pues déjalo¿quieres? Me confunde. – No esperaba que se sincerara de esa forma – Me haces daño. Me duele que me toques.

Espero a que ella dijera algo. Pero Hermione solo le miraba. ¿Cuándo aprendió a ocultar así sus pensamientos? Solía ser tan transparente… parecía mas pequeña con la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Ella siguió mirándolo, y luego habló.

- No sé porque lo hago. Pero no me importa que te duela. Quiero tocarte- y dio otro paso más hacia él. Ahora estaban demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y supo que el la sentía también. Ella subió despacio a su mano, con lentitud, como desafiándolo a detenerla. Apoyó la palma sobre su pecho, sintió deseos de comenzar una caricia que estaba enervándolo. Entonces ella subió la otra mano, esta vez hasta su cuello, siguiendo con los dedos de la forma de su mandíbula, el dibujo de sus labios. No pudo soportarlo, y cerró sus propias manos sobre las muñecas de ella. Con brusquedad.

- No sigas.- pero ella no quiso hacerle caso. Se puso e puntillas y deslizó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Usó su boca para marcar un camino cálido y húmedo hasta su garganta, dejando sus labios descansar en el punto en el que latía su pulso. Él la sacudió, tratando de imponerse, y la chaqueta negra se deslizó hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre la hierba con un susurro de seda. La apartó de él, con los ojos brillantes, sintiéndose como un chiquillo impotente.- No sigas, Hermione. Por favor.

- ¿Por qué no?- ella tenía los ojos duros. Impasibles. La tenía sujeta, pero sabía que ella non estaba allí, se mantenía a salvo, inaccesible.

- Lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé. Dímelo tú. – volvió a acercar su cuerpo al de él, insinuante. Sabía que debía alejarse, no podría resistir mucho mas.

- No quiero que sea… así. No de esta manera.- y ella se enfadó. Agitó sus brazos hasta que él soltó sus muñecas, y entonces le gritó.

- ¡Pues tiene que ser así! Porque esta es la única manera¿entiendes? Yo ya no dispongo de otra forma. Esto es lo único que puedo darte.

Él se sintió terriblemente cansado de pronto. Estaba agotado de luchar consigo mismo. No tenía fuerzas para luchar con ella también. Pero sabía que no era eso lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber muy bien porqué.

- ¿Vas a llorar?- ella ya no gritaba. Le miraba de forma cínica.- ¿por mi?

- ¿Te sorprende?- ella contestó con una gran carcajada sarcástica. Si llegara a saber que no había sido la primera vez.

- Es irónico. ¿Sabes que? El día que me dejaste, lloré todo el camino a la torre. Y Ginny me dijo que llorara sin vergüenza, que ese día lo haría yo, pero sin duda tú llorarías por mi.

Nunca pensé que lo vería.

- Grandes dotes las de Ginny. Podía hacer tomado el puesto de adivinación. Sin duda hubiera hecho un gran papel.

- Que curiosas las vueltas de la vida¿verdad, Malfoy?

- Desde luego. Si me disculpas, creo que me voy a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Se agachó a tomar la chaqueta. La limpió de las briznas de hierba y volvió a ponérsela a ella en los hombros. En el momento de separarse, ella de pronto subió los brazos y le sujetó la cabeza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando la besó, apoyando los labios rojos sobre los pálidos de él. Temblaba, y el quiso cerrar sus brazos alrededor de ella, acercarla a su corazón, pero no se atrevió. En su lugar, alzó los brazos y deshizo el nudo que formaban las manos de ella en su cuello. Sin fuerza, pero con insistencia. Se alejó de ella. Hermione se mantuvo quieta, mirándolo sorprendida mientras él se alejaba.

- Te veré mañana. Que descanses. – y se marchó hacia la casa.


	23. Ron, de Nuevo

**Ya se, ya se! No tengo perdón de Dios!. Les pido mil disculpas a todas las personas que siguen esta historia. Estuve muy ocupada y no pude pasarlo a mi computadora. Perdón, otra vez.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que a mi me gusta mucho. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Capítulo 23. Ron, de Nuevo.**

Se había ido a la cama después de haber permanecido en el salón un tiempo prudencial.

Nadie había notado que ellos habían salido, o al menos nadie hizo comentario alguno. Se sentó inmediatamente con Fred y George, compartiendo risas de su época de colegio. Pero en cuento pudo, se escabulló pretextando cansancio. Y ahora estaba dando vueltas en la cama, sin saber que sacar en claro de la tensa conversación de esa noche. ¿Qué era lo que Draco pretendía? ¿Qué olvidará todo y actuara como su nunca hubiera sucedido? Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, ganas no le faltaban y quería y no quería ceder, no sabía bien lo que quería, en realidad. Y eso la estaba matando, porque Hermione Granger si se caracterizaba por algo era por tener claras sus prioridades.

Pero siempre estaba ahí, esa maldita costumbre suya de estropearlo todo. Justo en el momento en el que pensaba lo magnifico que sería volver a abrazarlo, esa voz estúpida en su cabeza le gritaba que parara, que le hiciera daño, que no olvidara el odio que la había sustentado, porque sin ese rencor, ella no sería nada.

¿Era tan sincera consigo misma como quería creer? Porque sabía que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todos los años maldiciéndolo, la manera que su cuerpo reaccionaba como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Bueno… a su mal humor contribuía el hecho de que en esos momentos ella estaba retorciéndose en la cama y no sabía si a él le pasaba lo mismo. Esperaba que sí. Por lo menos no se merecía dormir. Se levantó. ¿Y si se tomaba una de las pociones de Ginny?

Casi sin pensarlo se bajó a la cocina. Claro que no había previsto el pequeño problema de que no tenía idea de cual de los tarros era. De pie frente al armario, observaba todos los pequeños frasco, y sabía perfectamente que no podía tomar uno al azar porque corría el riesgo de que le salieran alas, o le brotaran otro par de brazos.

Estaba tan abstraída que no notó los pasos que se acercaban. Cuando sintió la mano que se apoyó en su hombro no pudo contener un grito.

- Solo soy yo.

- ¡Ron! ¿Es que pretendes matarme?

- No te hubiera asustado si no hubieras estado vagando por la casa como alma en pena. ¿A

dónde se supone que vas?

- Quería tomarme algo para dormir. Estoy nerviosa.

Ron dio un salto y se encaramó al mueble de la cocina. Ella se apoyó a su lado.

- ¿Nerviosa? Diría yo que más bien angustiada.

- Ron Weasley, el nuevo psicólogo de la comunidad mágica- bromeó ella.

- ¿Qué es un psicólogo?- preguntó Ron, interesado.

- Déjalo, no lo entenderías.- él la seguía mirando y al final ella cedió- De acuerdo, un psicólogo es una persona, en realidad un doctor, al que tu le cuentas tus problemas y él te los soluciona.

- ¿Cómo cuando necesitas una escoba nueva y no tienes dinero para pagarla?

- No, idiota. Problemas serios, cosas importantes.

- Bueno, la importancia de los problemas va en relación directa con la edad que tengas- al ver la cara de impresión de ella, se apresuró a aclarar. Veamos, a los diez años es tan importante una escoba nueva, como a los 24 años ser incapaz de relacionarse con los demás.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Le miraba fijamente.

- Es un comentario muy agudo, Ron. Pero detecto una no muy leve nota de crítica en tus palabras, así que mejor me voy.- Cuando intentó separarse de él, Ron la detuvo.

- Tienes un problema, 'Mione. Y tienes que solucionarlo.

- Eso es asunto mío.

- No, no lo es. Nos preocupamos por ti. Somos tu familia.

- Yo ya tenía una familia.

- Pero está muerta.- Ella volvió a intentar separarse, pero la retuvo más fuerte.- Se que estoy siendo duro, pero es que esto empieza a preocuparme en serio. Llevas muchos años negando la realidad. Negándote a ti misma. Tienes que volver con nosotros. No perteneces al mundo Muggle, ese no es tu lugar. No te niegues a ver lo mucho que te necesitamos, el daño que nos haces cuando pasan meses sin que sepamos nada de ti. A veces para verte debemos pedir hora. ¿Crees que eso es lógico?

- Tu no sabes nada.

- Es cierto. Nunca he sido demasiado inteligente. ¿Verdad? Pero si tengo sentido común. Te estás torturando. Ahora tienes la ocasión de dar un paso adelante hacia la felicidad.- ella le miró, sonriendo a pesar de la seriedad del momento.

- Eso es una cursilada, Ron.- él se echo a reír y la abrazó.

- Lo se, es que nunca he sido muy bueno con esto de dar sermones. Escucha, no dejes pasar esa oportunidad, no creo que Draco este dispuesto a esperar mucho mas.

- ¿Qué.. que dices?

- No te hagas la tonta. Sabes muy bien que esta interesado en ti. Desde cuando, no lo sé.

Pero por lo que mencionó esta tarde, probablemente mucho tiempo.

- ¿Dijo que estaba interesado en mi?- Intentó que no se le notara la alegría.

- No.- ella sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.- Dijo que llevaba amándote mas tiempo del que nosotros podríamos creer. Creo que estaba pidiéndonos permiso o algo así. – Hermione sonreía, encantada.- por eso creo que es mejor que te lo pienses bien, pero que no te arrepientas nunca de haberlo intentado. Puede ser tu última oportunidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera atrevido a hablar con Fleur? Quizás nunca nos hubiéramos casado. Y yo estaría ahora maldiciéndome por no haberlo intentado.

- Pero… pero ¿y si ya no quiere nada conmigo?

- ¿Desde esta tarde? Algo muy horrible tendrías que haberle hecho para que no quisiera estar contigo. Y si te ama como dijo, lo mas probable es que eso no pase. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas a mil por hora, se mordió el labio pensativamente.

- No me atrevo, Ron. No se como acercarme a él.

Ron giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

- ¿No has sentido un ruido?- Ella miró también. Lo único que noto fue que las sombras del salón parecían menos oscuras.

- No, no oí nada.

- Supongo que deben figuraciones mías. ¿Cómo que no te atreves? Esa no es la Hermione que yo conozco.

- No sé que hacer.

- Bueno, chica, a mi se me ocurren un par de maneras muy gráficas que incluyen a un auror rubio dormido en su habitación y a la primera chica ministro de magia en camisón.

Ella enrojeció, y le dio un empujoncito entre risas.

- Tienes la mente muy sucia, Ron Weasley.

- Supongo que sí. Pero te aseguro que no va a fallar.- Se bajó con otro leve salto, y le dio un beso en la frente- Te dejo. Recapacita sobre lo que te he dicho… y mañana me entregas un pergamino de 75cms sobre el tema. Rió de buen humor mientras salía de la cocina.

Hermione se quedó en la cocina, pensando. ¿Se atrevería? Ron tenía razón. Ella debía reconocer que llevaba enamorada de Draco desde los 17 años, y que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no había podido olvidarle. Lo importante en realidad no era si ella lo amaba o no, lo importante era si estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, porque a veces el amor no es suficiente para sacar adelante una relación si los problemas son tantos. Se examinó a si misma, con la vista fija en la imagen que le devolvía el cristal de la ventana. Iba a hacerlo. Porque quería. Porque no estaba dispuesta a pasar otros siete años pensando en él, y preguntándose que hubiera podido pasar.

Ahora que ya había tomado una resolución, estaba mas tranquila. Lavó una manzana y la mordió, pensativa. Iba a hacerlo, pero… ¿Cómo? La idea de Ron en realidad no estaba mal, pero le daba algo de vergüenza meterse en su dormitorio, como había visto en algunas películas de la tele. Como idea, tenía fantásticas posibilidades, pero no sabía como tomaría el una intromisión de ese tipo después de la forman en la que había acabado esa tarde. Se comió la manzana pensando en otras opciones. Tenía todo el día siguiente, no había porque apresurarse. Ahora que ya lo tenía claro seguramente podría dormir más tranquila, y tras una noche de descanso, las cosas se verían mas claras por la mañana.

Si, naturalmente, eso haría. Tenía que tener claro lo que iba a hacer, ella siempre había sido una persona muy organizada. Y no iba a meterse en el dormitorio de Draco sin haber hecho un análisis cuidadoso de los pros y los contras de su decisión. Subió la escalera totalmente segura.

Lo que nunca supo es porqué, si lo tenía tan claro, en vez e entrar en su dormitorio siguió adelante y se metió en el de él.


End file.
